Par amour pour un Bâtard
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 1 an que Riki est retourné vivre à Cérès. Il a certes retrouvé sa liberté mais à quel prix? Il semblerait que le jeune homme ait bien du mal à réapprendre à mener une vie "normale", loin de Tanagura et surtout de Iason... Ne ressentirait-il pas autre chose que de la haine envers le cruel Blondie? Après tout, entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas...
1. Chapter 1

Hello les amis, me voilà de retour pour vous proposer une fanfic sur le thème d'Ai no Kusabi (ma première sur ce fandom) *yeah* Je l'ai écrite il y a un an et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de la publier alors la voici la voilà tadaaaam! Pitié ne me jetez pas de pierres même si vous trouvez que le niveau de nullité du texte explose tout '^^ Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai écrit ça il y a plus d'un an et entre temps mon style s'est amélioré (enfin j'espère ^^') alors voilà. Bon, assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire et vous faire votre propre opinion ;)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages d'Ai no Kusabi ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Rieko Yoshihara

**Warning :** Ce premier chapitre est explicite, vous êtes prévenus ;)

**What else**** ?** Ce premier chapitre est très court comparé à ce que j'écris habituellement, mais c'est avant tout une entrée en matière alors ne vous en faites pas, les suivants seront plus consistants ;)

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

Un an. Cela faisant maintenant un an que Riki faisait toujours les mêmes rêves. Un an qu'il était revenu à Cérès et un an que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens…

Allongé seul dans son lit, le corps frissonnant, Riki se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Il en avait grand besoin. Le Mongrel retira son boxer, le faisant glisser à ses chevilles, avant d'entrer dans la petite cabine de douche miteuse de la salle de bain. Riki fit couler un jet d'eau chaude sur son corps, et se délectant de la sensation procurée, il ferma les yeux un instant.  
Iason…pourquoi diable pensait-il encore à ce foutu Blondie ?! Il avait gâché sa vie en faisant de lui un vulgaire animal soumis…lui qui autrefois était surnommé « Riki le sombre », il se sentait bien loin de tout ça à présent. Toute sa vie passée semblait s'être envolée au contact de Iason. La chaleur de l'eau envahit le corps du bâtard, qui était déjà tant perturbé, et fit monter en lui un grand frisson. Riki posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, la caressant et remontant lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Les yeux fermés, se délectant du contact de l'eau sur sa peau, Riki se sentait emporté et perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

A la seule pensée des mains et des caresses de Iason, le corps du jeune homme s'enflamma de l'intérieur. Sa main descendit et se posa sur son membre déjà réactif, avant d'entamer des caresses. Bien sûr, le bâtard aux cheveux noirs avait honte de ses propres gestes, mais il lui était impossible de se retenir. C'était comme si il était entré dans une transe où seul Iason dirigeait ses mouvements selon sa propre volonté.

Sa main glissait de plus en plus facilement sur son membre, ce qui l'incita à se cambrer légèrement. Dieu que c'était bon !

« Un animal n'éprouve pas la honte » lui avait dit le Blondie. Riki commençait à croire qu'il n'était effectivement plus que l'ombre de lui-même un animal, l'animal soumis de Iason.

Il continua pourtant à se caresser au rythme frénétique de son poignet qui semblait être possédé par un démon bestial et décadent. Cette perversité primitive n'allait certainement pas prendre fin avant qu'il n'ait enfin réussi à jouir en pensant encore et toujours à Iason…

Les cuisses du jeune homme commencèrent à trembler, le jet d'eau chaude sur sa virilité brûlante l'excita encore plus, et au bout de quelques instants, incapable de se retenir davantage, Riki finit par se libérer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Les yeux encore clos, il murmura le nom du Blondie de Tanagura, avant de tomber à genoux, ses jambes étant devenues trop faibles pour le porter.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient de ses beaux cheveux noirs. Riki pleurait, il ne voulait pas mais c'était incontrôlable, il se sentait seul, trop seul pour pouvoir vivre heureux.

Entre sa liberté et ses sentiments pour Iason, il allait devoir faire un choix…

**# # # # # # # #**

\- Riki ! Je veux savoir où tu comptes aller.

Guy, l'ex compagnon de Riki et membre de Bison, retenait fermement ce dernier par le bras.

Si l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout voulait partir, il tenait à savoir où et pourquoi, même si au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse à ses interrogations.

Il préférait taire cette voix au fond de lui qui le menait à l'insupportable conclusion que Riki en aimait un autre.

Comment aurait-il pu seulement accepter que son beau bâtard se détourne ainsi de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles ?

\- Ca ne te concerne plus Guy !

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns sentait une colère dévorante monter en lui. Jamais Riki ne l'avait repoussé de la sorte, et il en était profondément blessé.

Comme enragé, il plaqua alors Riki au mur, tout en lui maintenant fermement les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Malgré toute sa colère, il ressentait toujours de l'amour et du désir pour son ex compagnon, et jamais il ne pourrait se résigner à le laisser dans les bras d'un autre.

Riki cependant se débattait, le regard furieux.

\- Je vais te faire du bien Riki, détends-toi…

Murmura Guy à son oreille.

\- Guy arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Toi et moi c'est du passé, je ne veux pas !

Cria le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Mais Guy feignit de ne pas l'entendre, ignorant complètement ses protestations. Il laissa sa main s'aventurer sous le maillot noir de Riki, palpant doucement son torse si attirant. Riki frissonna. Il éprouvait toujours une certaine affection pour Guy, mais jamais plus il ne pourrait l'aimer comme avant, non, désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant…

\- Je t'en prie, arrête…

Le bâtard aux longs cheveux saisit alors Riki par le menton et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es à moi tu entends ?! Je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre !

Le jeune homme resserra alors sa prise sur les poignets de Riki et commença à ouvrir la ceinture de son pantalon à l'aide de sa main libre. Bien que Riki tentait de le repousser, il ne parvenait cependant pas à se soustraire à son étreinte infernale. Il leva alors les yeux vers son ex compagnon, espérant que celui-ci retrouverait la raison.

\- J'accepte de te donner mon corps pour cette nuit à la condition que demain dès l'aube tu me laisse partir sans jamais essayer de me retrouver.

Riki n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Il pensait que grâce à cela il serait quitte avec son ex, que ce serait la solution à ses problèmes, mais en réalité il se voilait la face. Il se rendait compte au fond de lui à quel point sa façon d'agir était lâche et malsaine. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Guy… ?

En l'espace d'un instant, sans rien avoir eu le temps de comprendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentit une main s'abattre avec force sur sa joue, suivi d'une violente douleur. Il comprit que Guy venait de le frapper juste retour des choses sans doute. Ce geste le réduisit au silence pendant un long moment. Tout tournait à une vitesse affolante dans son esprit torturé, tout se mélangeait : sa relation passée avec Guy, son statut de bâtard, ses sentiments refoulés pour Iason…tout était devenu si compliqué en l'espace d'une année…

Ce fut finalement Guy qui rompit le lourd silence de la pièce.

\- Riki…comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille. Je t'aime et j'aime ton corps, mais je veux aussi ton cœur. Riki, je veux te posséder tout entier, je veux que tu sois à moi corps et âme !

Le bâtard soupira tristement, las de batailler. Autrefois il aurait été heureux d'entendre ces paroles, mais aujourd'hui…comment devait-il réagir ? Il se sentait comme un animal pris au piège depuis qu'il était revenu à Cérès. Tout semblait avoir changé, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était devenu différent. La seule chose qui le tenait encore en vie était les moments où il pensait intensément au Blondie en se donnant lui-même du plaisir. Il finissait toujours par céder à ses bas instincts qu'il trouvait si répugnants, mais c'était bien eux qui au fond lui permettait de surmonter les interminables journées passées à Cérès dans cette ville de misère et de débauche.

Guy finit par lâcher prise, incapable de soutenir le regard de Riki. Cette nuit, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire l'amour, le posséder, mais tout ça semblait irréalisable, du moins pour le moment. Cependant, le jeune homme était bien décidé à percer les secrets les plus profonds du cœur de celui qu'il aimait tant, quitte à braver les interdits ou à commettre l'irréparable. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : abattre l'homme qui avait osé lui voler l'amour de Riki…

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience - comme toujours hehe - :p


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà (avec du retard comme d'hab ^^') pour vous poster le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. C'est encore un chapitre assez court, je m'en excuse auprès de ceux qui s'attendaient à de longues heures de lecture o Mais les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus consistants ;)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a encouragée à vous poster la suite d'ailleurs. Encore merci!

Bonne lecture &amp; Enjoy ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin Riki se leva de bonne heure, le visage sombre, le regard décidé. Le moment était venu. Le jeune homme avait fini par faire son choix.  
Il ne voulut pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Aussi, il prit le peu d'affaires dont il disposait, les fourra à l'intérieur d'un sac qu'il s'accrocha en bandoulière, puis il saisit son paquet de cigarettes, sa veste et son briquet, et quitta son appartement miteux sans se retourner.

Une fois dehors, il ralentit légèrement le pas, levant les yeux vers le ciel de Cérès.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste tout à coup ? Après tout, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait pris cette décision et il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Poussant un léger soupire, Riki se dirigea vers sa moto, prêt à l'enfourcher, lorsqu'une voix attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit Guy.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme aurait préféré pouvoir éviter cette situation, car il ne se sentait plus la force ni le courage d'affronter le regard de Guy.

\- Riki…rien ne t'oblige à faire ça ! Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, qui tentait, dans un ultime élan d'espoir, de retenir son ex amant pour qui il éprouvait toujours d'intenses sentiments.

Mais Riki ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait plus entendre ces paroles, pas maintenant…

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont, je t'en prie Guy, répondit Riki, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton qui se voulait détaché, comme si au fond tout ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Ce n'était que pur mensonge, mais lorsqu'il aurait enfin quitté Cérès pour de bon, le bâtard aux cheveux noirs espérait qu'il serait enfin libéré de cette douleur insoutenable qui lui enserrait un peu plus le cœur jours après jours.

\- Toi et moi on est toujours parvenus à tout surmonter ensembles. J'ignore pourquoi tu es si différent depuis quelques temps, mais je t'en prie Riki, laisses-moi t'aimer. Je te jure que j'arriverais à mettre un terme à ta souffrance.

\- Pas cette fois Guy. Cette fois c'est différent. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Riki enfourcha sa moto et mit son casque avant de démarrer. Guy fronça les sourcils, les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur et de rage. Ces paroles étaient si cruelles que Guy avait peine à croire qu'elles émanaient bel et bien de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait tant. Depuis son mystérieux retour à Cérès, Riki le sombre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'était comme si tout ce pour quoi ils se battaient autrefois main dans la main n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir qui s'effritait un peu plus chaque jours, ou comme si finalement, Riki avait décidé de s'enfermer dans un monde où Guy n'avait plus sa place dans son cœur.

\- Riki, si tu choisis de m'abandonner moi, Bison, et de quitter Cérès, ne reviens jamais !

Cette fois c'était clair. Pour toute réponse, ce fut un long silence qui sonna comme un adieu. Riki avait pris sa décision. Il s'en alla sur sa moto sans se retourner, déchiré, mais au fond il savait que c'était son unique solution.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plongé dans le noir depuis des heures, Guy avait perdu la notion du temps. Peu lui importait après tout depuis que Riki avait fait le choix de tout abandonner pour dieu sait quelle obscure raison. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même s'était brisée. Le jeune homme soupira et posa la bouteille qu'il venait de vider sur une caisse en bois qui faisait office de table, l'alignant à côté de cinq autres bouteilles qu'il avait consommées un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus que l'alcool qui pouvait l'aider à supporter la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le bâtard se sentait meurtri, trahi…qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? N'avait-il pas toujours été là dans les coups durs ? N'avait-il pas tout fait pour rendre Riki heureux ? Il repoussa la caisse en bois d'un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant se fracasser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit sourd accompagné d'un claquement de verre brisé.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, laissant entrer la lumière dans la petite pièce jusque-là baignée d'obscurité. L'intense lumière qui envahit la pièce éveilla la cuisante migraine de Guy, sûrement due à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

\- Guy, tout va bien ? Demanda Luke en le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Referme cette porte et fous-moi la paix ! Vociféra Guy en manifestant son humeur massacrante.

Luke soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans un pareil état. Cela ne pouvait être pour nulle autre raison que Riki, et il avait tapé juste.

\- Ca ne te servira à rien de rester dans ton coin à te bourrer la gueule comme tu le fais. Riki ne reviendra pas et tu le sais.

Oui, sûrement qu'au fond de lui Guy en avait conscience mais entendre ces mots lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à ce propos ! Il voulait simplement se convaincre que Riki finirait par revenir un jour ou l'autre, quand il aurait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre loin de lui. Cela sonnait comme une belle utopie mais qu'importe. Il n'y avait désormais plus que l'alcool et ses douces rêveries pour le réconforter…

\- La ferme !

Guy se leva de son fauteuil miteux, tel un animal enragé, puis il saisit Luke par le col, prêt à le frapper sans aucune retenue, lorsqu'un des autres membres de Bison s'interposa. Norris, le « pacifiste » de la bande, retint le poing de Guy, avant qu'il ne parvienne à frapper Luke, et tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Eh les gars relax, ça ne sert à rien de se taper dessus. Il faut qu'on reste soudés, d'autant plus maintenant que Riki est parti, autrement c'en sera vite fini de Bison !

\- C'est déjà fini… Murmura Guy d'une voix faible, presque pitoyable.

Le bâtard aux cheveux longs retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, prenant une énième canette de bière au passage. Il voulait être seul pour supporter son chagrin et le noyer autant que faire se peut dans l'alcool. Les deux autres soupirèrent face à l'attitude de leur nouveau « chef » mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dehors histoire d'entretenir leurs motos et de laisser Guy se calmer.

A nouveau seul dans le noir, les yeux fermés, assis dans son fauteuil et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Guy imaginait toutes sortes de plans plus malsains les uns que les autres dans le but de récupérer Riki. Son esprit vagabondant, il continuait à croire dur comme fer que Riki l'aimait toujours malgré sa fuite.

Il s'alluma une cigarette puis expira une longue bouffée de fumée avant de se mettre à rire. Bien sûr, la situation n'avait rien de drôle mais c'était tout ce dont pouvait encore rire Guy pour ne pas sombrer dans un total désespoir…

XXXXXXXXX

Tanagura était en vue. Enfin Riki approchait du but. Il coupa le moteur de sa moto, retira son casque et décida de fumer une cigarette la dernière de son paquet. D'où provenait cet étrange sentiment de tristesse empreint de nostalgie qui lui étreignait soudain le cœur… ?

Des larmes vinrent inonder les yeux sombres du bâtard. Il pleura en silence un long moment, en consumant sa dernière cigarette dont les cendres s'envolaient, emportées par le vent, emportées, tout comme la vie de Riki…

Le doute avait fini par s'installer en lui et tout tournait à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. Avait-il bien fait de quitter Cérès, d'abandonner Bison, et surtout de renoncer à Guy… ? Et qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'osait-il seulement espérer en retournant à Tanagura la ville des Blondies, la ville de Iason…

Riki écrasa le paquet de cigarettes vide dans sa main et le jeta. Tout ceci était loin derrière lui à présent. Inutile donc de repenser à Guy et aux autres. Il devait maintenant assumer ses choix et reprendre sa vie en main selon sa propre volonté.

Le jeune homme remonta sur sa moto, passa son casque et lança le bolide à pleine vitesse direction les appartements d'Apatia.

Il arriva bien vite au centre-ville, se rappelant encore parfaitement du chemin.

Riki laissa la moto en bord de trottoir, prit son sac avec lui et avança jusqu'au sas d'entrée, avant d'entrer son numéro d'identification. Une fois le code validé, le sas s'ouvrit et Riki pénétra dans le grand hall non sans une certaine appréhension. Tout était silencieux. Il se souvint qu'à cette heure-ci les Blondies et leurs Pets se rendaient souvent aux salons de Midas, délaissant momentanément Apatia. Une chance que tout semblait fonctionner encore comme dans ses souvenirs, car Riki n'avait pas franchement envie de se faire remarquer.

Il arriva au bout du hall, s'apprêtant à prendre l'ascenseur, lorsqu'une voix lui semblant étrangement familière l'interpella.

\- Tiens donc, mais ne serais-ce pas le déchet de Cérès ?

La voix était emplie d'ironie et ce ton hautain insupportait déjà Riki. Il n'y avait qu'un animal d'Eos pour parler avec tant d'arrogance. Le bâtard se retourna et il constata qu'il avait vu juste, il connaissait effectivement ce type.

\- Enif…

\- Eh bien, je suis surpris qu'un déchet de ton espèce se souvienne de mon nom.

\- Fous-moi la paix, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

\- Oh mais oui bien sûr, suis-je bête, tu dois vite aller jouer le gentil toutou de Iason n'est-ce pas ?

Là c'en était trop ! Riki saisit aussitôt Enif au cou avec fureur. Il en avait eu assez d'entendre ces remarques déplacées tout le temps où il avait séjourné à Tanagura. Il était donc temps d'y mettre un terme.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires espèce de pourriture, je ne suis pas le « toutou » de Iason, et si je t'entends prononcer ce mot encore une fois en ma présence je t'arrache la langue !

Riki relâcha le Pet qui toussa un peu avant de lui lancer un regard assassin.

Sans doute que cette petite altercation n'était pas passée inaperçue, car Daryl, le serviteur de Iason, se trouva aussitôt là, observant le bâtard d'un regard froid et méfiant.

\- Riki-sama, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter avec moi. Maître Iason a été averti de votre arrivée, il vous rejoindra pour le dîner.

Son ton n'avait absolument rien de chaleureux mais Riki se résigna à le suivre jusque dans l'ascenseur, en jetant un dernier regard assassin à Enif, lequel paraissait d'ailleurs furieux.

Riki, accompagné de Daryl, monta jusqu'au dernier étage dans un silence de mort.

Le serviteur passa devant et guida le bâtard jusqu'à une porte précise que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu oublier la porte qui menait aux appartements privés de Iason…

Il devait être complètement fou pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup en toute conscience, mais c'était ainsi, il se sentait attiré, et cette fois il ne voulait plus reculer.

Le sas s'ouvrit, commandé par Daryl, et tous deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du luxueux appartement, toujours en silence.

Une fois entré, Riki demeura un long moment au milieu de l'immense salon aux couleurs froides. Les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient affluaient dans son esprit. Tous ces moments passés avec Iason, à se laisser abuser sous son regard de glace, ses murmures à son oreille, ses mains aux longs doigts fins qui se promenaient sur tout son corps…

Du sexe, de la soumission bestiale et rien de plus. Riki se sentit étrangement triste lorsque cette conclusion s'imposa à son esprit, mais pourquoi ? Après tout avait-il jamais été question d'autre chose entre lui et le Blondie ? Non. Le bâtard le savait. Il l'avait su dès sa première rencontre avec Iason, dès le premier instant où il avait décidé de payer sa dette en lui offrant son corps. Se remémorant ceci, il comprit qu'il était volontairement devenu l'animal du Blondie, qu'il s'était laissé passer la corde au cou sans réagir comme un vulgaire lâche.

Son estomac se noua et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. La vérité était parfois bien difficile à admettre mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, à se complaire dans ses mensonges qui le rassuraient tant. L'heure était venue d'affronter la réalité et son passé en face…

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. La suite est prête, je verrais quand je la posterai.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à toutes et à tous, voilà enfin le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience ^^ Laissez-moi vous prévenir qu'il contient une scène des plus torrides entre Riki et Iason alors bonne lecture et ne bavez pas trop sur vos claviers ;p

Bonne leture and enjoy ;)

* * *

Iason Mink venait enfin de sortir de cette réunion interminable qui l'avait profondément ennuyé. Les collaborateurs le saluèrent respectueusement puis quittèrent son bureau les uns après les autres. Le Blondie regarda par l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau dehors il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment, il pouvait voir la lune se refléter dans la vitre, quel beau spectacle, si apaisant…

\- Iason, tu viens ?

C'était Raoul Am, le meilleur ami de Iason, le seul Blondie dans lequel il avait toute confiance. Iason se retourna vers ce dernier.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais encore ici. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Veux-tu que nous allions discuter autour d'un verre ?

\- Pas ce soir Raoul. Je compte rentrer seul, j'ai à faire.

Raoul observa calmement Iason. Ses yeux bleus brillaient tels deux saphirs sous la lumière sélénite, rendant son regard plus froid, mais aussi plus profond.

Tout le monde à Tanagura semblait déjà être au courant du retour de Riki, lui également. Il aurait voulu que cet animal disparaisse, afin que plus jamais il ne tourmente Iason. Car même si le grand Blondie se montrait fort et impassible, au fond Raoul savait bien que cette situation ne lui avait apportée que plus de tourments. Et si Iason se permettait de refuser ainsi son invitation, Raoul le savait, c'était bien pour retrouver ce vulgaire bâtard pour qui il avait été prêt à tant de sacrifices…

\- Tu sais déjà qu'il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, se contenta simplement de répondre Iason.

Après tout, il était inutile de faire semblant plus longtemps. Cette mascarade devant ses comparses était complètement futile.

Raoul soupira puis se mit à sourire légèrement.

\- Bah, tu pourras toujours le vendre sur le marché noir, avec un peu de chance tu en tireras quelque chose.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il en est hors de question. Et je ne tiens pas à discuter de ma vie privée plus longtemps Raoul.

Iason coupa court à la conversation. Il avait une sainte horreur que quelqu'un, y compris son meilleur ami, puisse lui dicter sa conduite ou se mêler de sa vie de la sorte. Raoul s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- Iason, tu risques de te mettre dans une situation délicate et je doute que Jupiter approuve ton choix. J'aimerais simplement t'éviter de graves ennuis…

Iason Mink repoussa doucement la main de son ami, le regard toujours aussi impassible. Ce que pouvait dire les autres Blondies, Raoul ou même Jupiter sur son compte lui importait peu en réalité.

Il savait que tant qu'il serait irréprochable dans son travail, rien ni personne ne pourrait se permettre de lui enlever Riki, et c'était là sa seule et unique préoccupation.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Ce que je fais dans ma vie privée ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, et pas même Jupiter ne peut se permettre de me dicter ma conduite.

Sentant qu'il commençait à perdre patience à ce propos, le Blondie préféra abréger cette discussion qui n'avait déjà que trop durer.

\- Cesse de te faire du mauvais sang. Je recontacterais les collaborateurs demain matin dès mon arrivée et tout sera prêt dans les temps. Nous pourrons alors soumettre le plan de financement à la Fédération avant la fin de la semaine. Bonne soirée Raoul.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau sans rien ajouter de plus, pas un mot ni même un regard, puis il sorti du bâtiment. Raoul demeura seul un long moment dans le bureau de Iason, regardant le paysage nocturne par la grande baie vitrée, une haine dévorante au fond de lui qui portait le nom de Riki…

SsSsSsSsSsS

Riki était allongé sur le canapé du salon depuis quelques heures. Il se sentait las d'attendre, et plus il regardait l'heure, plus il désespérait. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. De plus, il n'avait plus de cigarettes, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son énervement.

\- Merde à la fin !

Riki se leva d'un coup du canapé, passablement agacé. Cette interminable attente ne faisait qu'augmenter sa nervosité et si Iason ne se pointait pas bientôt, il allait finir par devenir dingue. Au final, il commençait même à se demander si il avait fait le bon choix en revenant à Tanagura ou si il avait fait preuve, une fois de plus, d'une grande stupidité. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir près de la grande fenêtre du salon, profitant de la vue imprenable que lui offrait l'appartement, situé au dernier étage de la tour d'Apatia. Son estomac se mit à grogner. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé ces derniers temps, et son anxiété du moment n'arrangeait pas l'affaire. A cet instant, Daryl entra dans le salon.

\- Riki-Sama, désirez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?

En temps normal, Riki aurait volontiers avalé quelque chose, mais là il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à manger. La seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit était Iason.

\- Non merci Daryl, ça ira.

Le serviteur resta en place, visiblement préoccupé par l'état du bâtard qui faisait bien peine à voir.

\- Maître Iason m'a aussi demandé de vous préparer un bain, il sera là dans une petite demi-heure.

Riki soupira. Comme toujours, ou du moins, comme dans ses souvenirs, Iason pensait décidément à tout. Il n'était cependant pas contre le fait de prendre un bon bain, peut-être cela l'aiderai-t-il à se détendre une dernière fois avant de se retrouver face à Iason…

Il suivi alors Daryl jusqu'à l'immense salle de bain de l'appartement. Il y avait mis les pieds assez souvent par le passé alors pourquoi cette pièce lui semblait-elle si grande et si imposante tout à coup ? Riki frissonna lorsque Daryl commença à lui retirer ses vêtements.

\- Je peux le faire seul. Je ne t'attirerais pas d'ennuis et je n'essaierais pas de m'enfuir.

Daryl avait beau être relativement aimable et avenant envers lui, Riki savait cependant parfaitement qu'au fond le jeune serviteur craignait qu'il ne lui fasse un coup tordu.

\- Maître Iason m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien jusqu'à son retour…

Le bâtard sourit tristement et se résigna à retirer ses vêtements devant Daryl. Il était trop las pour encore tenter de tenir tête à quelqu'un. Imperceptiblement, le serviteur détourna le regard lorsque le boxer de Riki glissa à ses chevilles, révélant un corps d'une incroyable beauté.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs constata que la baignoire était déjà pleine d'eau à bonne température. Il entra doucement dedans et se détendit peu à peu, avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit. Daryl déposa à côté de lui plusieurs flacons de gels parfumés pour la toilette, avant d'aller s'adosser contre le mur d'en face. Riki resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans son bain, les yeux fermés, il se sentait si loin de toutes ses préoccupations qu'il commença presque à s'assoupir, lorsque le bruit du sas d'entrée le tira brusquement de son repos. Iason venait de rentrer…

Daryl sorti de la salle de bain, laissant Riki dans son bain, il s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de son maître. Riki, n'osait plus bouger et était à l'affut de la moindre parole qu'il aurait pu percevoir depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cependant Iason ne parlait pas fort et avec la porte fermée entre, il était impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Iason adressa quelques mots à son serviteur, ce dernier quitta l'appartement, Riki le su ou du moins le devina lorsqu'il entendit de petits pas rapprochés, puis le bruit du sas juste après. Ainsi, il était maintenant seul avec Iason…

SsSsSsSsSsS

Un épais silence planait sur l'appartement du Blondie depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Riki était toujours terré dans la baignoire, se demandant quel mauvais présage pouvait annoncer ce silence. Il décida finalement d'aller jusqu'au salon par curiosité. Le jeune homme se redressa, sorti de la baignoire, saisit une serviette, s'apprêtant à la nouer autour de ses hanches, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain, laissant paraître l'imposante silhouette du Blondie. Par un accès de nervosité, Riki fit malencontreusement tomber au sol la serviette qu'il retenait auparavant autour de ses hanches. Il resta figé. C'était comme si le regard électrique de Iason l'avait pétrifié. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds avança jusqu'à lui, retira l'un de ses gants en velours blanc, et posa sa main nue sur la hanches de Riki, il traça ensuite un lent sillon, jusqu'à atteindre l'aine. Le bâtard n'osait pas regarder, il gardait son regard rivé sur le sol, mort de honte. Oui, il n'éprouvait à cet instant plus que de la honte la honte de se laisser toucher de la sorte sans protester, la honte d'être ainsi réduit au silence face à un Blondie…

Au final, il tentait de se persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix en quittant Guy et Bison. Riki n'était plus lui-même et il aurait été impossible pour lui de continuer à vivre comme par le passé en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Il était devenue inutile, et puis les autres ne le regretteraient sûrement pas longtemps, ils avaient Kirie avec eux maintenant. Oui…ça valait sans doute mieux ainsi.

\- Riki, regarde-moi.

La voix de Iason fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur du bâtard. Il sentit une grande vague d'excitation monter en lui, et ce bien malgré lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait bel et bien fini par devenir le Pet du Blondie…

Le jeune homme fini par lever les yeux et croisa le regard froid du blond. Rien que son regard avait le pouvoir d'éveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir éprouver.

C'était Iason qui le faisait exister.

\- Tu as finalement fini par réaliser qu'il n'y a qu'ici que tu peux vivre ?

Riki fronça les sourcils et recula un peu. Ce n'était au fond que pure vérité mais le bâtard ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il préférait se persuader qu'il était toujours un homme libre, qu'il n'appartenait à personne, et surtout qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec ces foutus Blondies !

\- Ce…ce n'est pas ça !

\- Calme-toi Riki, je suis simplement heureux que tu aies fini par le comprendre.

Iason attira le bâtard contre lui et fit glisser sa main dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à atteindre un certain point. Riki rejeta un peu la tête en arrière en murmurant :

\- N…non, pas…ici

Mais Iason poursuivit ses caresses et fini par insinuer un doigt dans l'intimité de Riki, qui poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Ça fait longtemps, je sais. Je vais te détendre.

Le Blondie avait murmuré cela au creux de l'oreille de Riki, il commença à mettre plus de douceur dans son geste, massant lentement l'intimité du bâtard pour le dilater. Peu à peu, le visage du jeune homme se décrispa, la douleur s'estompa, laissant place à une agréable vague de chaleur au fond de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remuer un peu le bassin, accompagnant le mouvement du doigt de Iason.

Il suffisait d'un simple geste de Iason, de sa main sur son corps, pour mettre Riki en émoi. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, ni nier qu'il éprouvait du plaisir à son contact, c'était comme une évidence. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, toujours entièrement nu. Il voulut agripper la serviette de bain à côté de lui, mais Iason vînt coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné qui le fit lâcher prise. Le Blondie continua ses caresses incendiaires encore un petit moment, avant d'y mettre un terme, arrachant un soupire à Riki.

\- Riki, n'oublies jamais que tu es mon animal, lui murmura Iason avec un regard intense.

Encore ces mots…Riki n'avait eu de cesse de les entendre lors de son précédent séjour à Tanagura. Les mêmes paroles que Iason répétait sans arrêt sans qu'il puisse réellement comprendre pourquoi. Le bâtard fronça alors les sourcils et se renfrogna.

\- Arrête de me dire toujours ça ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

Il manifesta une certaine résistance face aux assauts du Blondie, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse glisser ses longs doigts fins sur son membre à demi-dressé, tout en couvrant le cou de Riki de baisers brûlants qui lui firent perdre pied.

\- Anh…

Un gémissement d'intense plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Riki. Il sentait remonter à son esprit toutes ses nuits de frustrations passées à Cérès, à se donner lui-même du plaisir dans l'obscurité, en pensant à Iason. Mais cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien lui qui le touchait, et tout cela n'avait plus rien d'irréel.

Iason sentait que son propre corps, lui aussi, commençait à trahir l'intense désir qu'il éprouvait pour le bâtard, à tel point que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre, là, tout de suite, sans plus de retenue, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, car en tant que grande personnalité d'Amoï, il était attendu à un fastueux Gala organisé en l'honneur des nouveaux accords commerciaux de Tanagura.

Riki, brûlant de fièvre, écarta un peu les cuisses, offrant une vue des plus érotiques au Blondie, qui tentait toujours de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il posa son regard de glace sur le corps dénudé de son Pet qui le rendait fou. Il promena ses doigts sur le membre de Riki qui réagit aussitôt à son toucher, réclamant même qu'il le fasse enfin jouir, par de petits gémissements.

Iason esquissa un fin sourire presque imperceptible et vînt toucher le bâtard au niveau de son anneau. Riki se figea et fixa Iason. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le Blondie replaça l'objet légèrement plus haut tout en massant le membre de Riki. Etonnamment le jeune homme n'éprouva aucune douleur, au contraire, il se sentit assaillir par une vague de plaisir encore plus intense. Avec cet anneau, Iason avait le pouvoir de le torturer, mais aussi de lui procurer un immense plaisir.

Mais le Blondie dû se résigner à renoncer à Riki, du moins pour le moment, car l'heure tournait, et il aurait été de mauvais genre que de se rendre au gala en retard. Il se pencha alors jusqu'à l'oreille de son beau bâtard aux cheveux noirs et lui murmura :

\- Riki, je suis attendu à une réception. Il faudra que nous remettions cela à plus tard.

Et voyant que le regard de Riki se teintait d'un noir profond, Iason poursuivit.

\- Je compte t'emmener avec moi.

Le bâtard se redressa alors brusquement en faisant de grands yeux.

\- Tu veux que…je t'accompagne ?

Mais une lueur différente passa soudain dans le regard de Riki, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.

\- Pourtant tu sais très bien que ma présence va créer un véritable scandale. Je vais être la risée des Pets de l'Académie, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de voir toutes les têtes se retourner et chuchoter sur mon passage !

Vexé par ce qui semblait être une mauvaise blague de la part de Iason, Riki se mit debout et enfila un peignoir qu'il prit soin de bien nouer au niveau de la taille. Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle de bain, lorsqu'il entendit le sas de l'entrée s'activer. C'était Daryl. Ce dernier fit part à Iason de son retour, et le Blondie alla le rejoindre dans le salon. Riki quant à lui resta dans la salle de bain, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, les bras croisés, les sourcils amplement froncés, en fulminant intérieurement. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix de Iason lui demander de venir. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir encore ? Le bâtard soupira et se résigna à le rejoindre dans le grand salon. Daryl se trouvait toujours là lui aussi. Il adressa un petit sourire amical à Riki, avant de déposer une boîte en carton noire devant lui. Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

\- Si Riki-sama veut bien se donner la peine…déclara Daryl en désignant la boîte.

A nouveau Riki soupira, puis il retira le couvercle de la boîte en carton, découvrant à l'intérieur une magnifique tenue de couleur foncée. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce cadeau lui était adressé, sûrement encore une lubie de Iason.

Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'il trouvait ces vêtements magnifiques. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les sortir de la boîte et à les déplier pour encore mieux les admirer. La matière était douce, souple et d'une grande qualité. Une pure merveille ! Jamais Riki n'aurait pu accéder à tant de luxe auparavant…

\- Je me suis dit que cette tenue t'irait à merveille pour la réception de ce soir. Essaie-là, déclara Iason.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'irais pas à cette foutue soirée ! vociféra Riki en agitant les bras.

Mais très vite Iason l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire. Daryl les observa du coin de l'œil.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin soustrait à l'étreinte du beau blond, Riki se résigna à essayer sa nouvelle tenue. Il enfila d'abord le pantalon noir saillant sans être trop ostentatoire, puis le maillot bleu nuit en cuir léger, qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette harmonieuse à merveille. Il alla devant le grand miroir de l'entrée et se détailla sous toutes les coutures. Oui, il était tout simplement parfait. Iason s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Il me semble que j'ai eu raison de te choisir ces vêtements. Ils te vont parfaitement bien.

Riki était lui-même surpris qu'après tout ce temps sans l'avoir vu, Iason se souvienne encore de ses mensurations. Et effectivement cette tenue lui allait comme un gant jusque dans les moindres détails. Tout était parfait. Cependant, maintenant le bâtard se sentait redevable envers son maître, il allait donc finalement devoir l'accompagner à la réception.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais venir avec toi, marmonna Riki.

\- Parfait. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Iason se dirigea vers sa pièce privée, sûrement pour régler une affaire de dernière minute. Quant à Riki, il alla dans la chambre pour terminer de se préparer. Non pas qu'il voulait forcément plaire ou faire bonne impression aux Blondies et à tous ces guignols mondains de Tanagura, mais plutôt pour lui-même, pour se dire qu'il avait encore en lui la force de se montrer présentable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles pour tenter de les ordonner un tant soit peu, puis il rajouta une dernière touche à cette tenue qu'il trouvait trop sage, bien que néanmoins magnifique : une petit chaîne en argent qu'il s'accrocha autour du cou.

Trop occupé à s'observer dans le miroir, il n'entendit même pas lorsque Daryl entra dans la chambre.

\- Les vêtements que vous a choisi maître Iason vous vont très bien, Riki-sama.

Le bâtard aux cheveux noirs sursauta un peu et se retourna. Il était très anxieux à l'idée de se rendre à cette soirée où il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Cependant il n'avait plus guère le choix à présent, il devait répondre aux désirs de Iason comme tout bon Pet se devait d'obéir à son maître ici à Tanagura, la ville des élites. La voix de Iason l'appela d'ailleurs depuis le salon. Riki pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de se détendre avant le grand saut. Il jeta un dernier regard à Daryl qui le regardait avec compassion, puis il quitta la chambre et rejoignit le Blondie qui avait enfilé pour l'occasion une magnifique tunique blanche et bleue nuit, laquelle s'accordait d'ailleurs très bien avec celle de Riki. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus tendu et Iason, remarquant sûrement son inquiétude, s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Tache d'être sage et de ne pas te faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Entendu ?

Pour simple réponse, le bâtard se contenta d'hocher la tête à l'affirmative. Il avait mûri en un an. Autrefois il aurait certainement profité d'une telle occasion pour démontrer son insoumission et sa combativité, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il n'était plus le même.

Il se contenterait donc de suivre passivement Iason en espérant ne pas lui attirer trop d'ennuis vis-à-vis de ses semblables.

Et c'est ainsi que Iason et Riki quittèrent Apatia, y laissant Daryl. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où un homme, que Riki connaissait bien, les attendaient : Katze, le baron du Marché Noir. Ce dernier ne sembla pourtant pas franchement surpris de trouver le bâtard ici, sans doute Iason avait-il dû le mettre au courant plus tôt dans la journée.

Il salua brièvement Riki et les conduisit jusqu'à un véhicule privé. Iason se mit aux commandes et le bâtard aux cheveux noirs s'installa sur le siège passager sans ajouter un mot.

Le Blondie démarra le véhicule, qui s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, et c'est avec la peur au ventre et le visage fermé que Riki parti pour Midas.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adore ça hehe ;) Le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt, je verrais quand je le mettrais en ligne, j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps à le poster que le précédent '^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés à Noël ;) Moi je profite de mes vacances pour avancer un peu dans mes différents écrits, même si c'est à lenteur d'escargot (eh oui, je fais comme je peux ^^') En tout cas voilà enfin le chapitre 4 qui promet un peu d'action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres :)

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy !

* * *

Un immense hall aux lustres en cristal se dévoilait devant eux, les invités affluaient de partout, et Riki, qui marchait juste derrière Iason, se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.  
Arrivés dans la salle de réception, un Blondie portant une longue tunique de couleur prune vint à leur rencontre.

\- Ravi de voir que tu as finalement décidé de nous honorer de ta présence Iason.

C'était Raoul Am. Lui et Iason s'était vus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce dernier lança un regard glacial à Riki qui frissonna légèrement avant de détourner le regard. Pourquoi tous les gens de son espèce le haïssaient-il à ce point ? Après tout il n'avait pas choisi de naître à Cérès !

\- Je constate que tu as emmené ton bâtard avec toi. Je doute fort que ce soit du goût de tous les invités…

\- Tu n'auras rien à lui reprocher Raoul. Sa conduite sera irréprochable en tout point.

L'homologue de Iason esquissa un sourire en coin et ne lâcha pas Riki du regard.

\- Parfait. Je suis ravi de constater qu'il a l'air d'avoir enfin appris la discipline.

Riki ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il en avait décidément plus qu'assez d'être considéré comme un objet qui devait se contenter de toujours obéir sagement sans protester.

Iason avait certainement dû ressentir l'énervement poindre en lui, aussi, il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux du bâtard.

\- Nous nous reverrons plus tard Raoul, je tiens à aller saluer personnellement les autres invités.

Sans ajouter un mot ni un regard, Iason passa une main sur l'épaule de Riki pour l'inciter à le suivre. L'anxiété du bâtard était portée à son paroxysme tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un groupe de mondains de Midas, accompagnés eux aussi de leurs animaux. Chacun d'entre eux d'ailleurs détourna le regard au passage de Riki. Les Pets se mirent à chuchoter et à sourire de façon cynique. Autrefois, l'impétueux bâtard leur aurait sûrement refait le portrait avec grand plaisir, mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Riki préféra donc tenter de ne pas y prêter d'attention. Il resta à côté de Iason comme si de rien n'était.

Le Blondie discuta quelques instants avec le groupe d'invités, les complimentant au passage sur la qualité de leurs animaux. Il fallait dire que ceux-ci venaient tout droit de l'Académie, il s'agissait de vrais purs sangs dont les prix atteignaient souvent des sommets. Riki, lui, ne disait pas un mot et se contentait de garder son regard rivé sur le sol. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à faire de la concurrence. Il priait juste pour ce calvaire s'achève au plus vite et qu'il puisse rentrer à Apatia.  
C'est alors qu'un homme de taille assez imposante, tenant une mallette en métal, se joignit au groupe et demanda une entrevue avec Iason. Sûrement s'agissait-il d'un de ses collaborateurs. Le Blondie lui indiqua qu'ils seraient plus au calme pour discuter de tout ceci plus loin.

\- Riki, je vais m'absenter quelques minutes. En attendant je t'autorise à aller te servir au buffet. Tiens.

Iason lui tendit une carte électronique à son nom, laquelle était créditée d'un montant important.

\- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dessus. Cependant je t'interdis formellement de te souler.

A voir le regard inquiet de Riki à l'idée de se retrouver seul au milieu de tous ces gens, Iason lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Rassure-toi, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il s'éloigna ensuite avec l'homme à la mallette, puis disparut au bout du hall. Comme Iason le lui avait suggéré, Riki alla jusqu'au buffet. Sans le Blondie pour le protéger, les médisances redoublèrent sur son passage. Il se sentait pris au piège au milieu de cette fosse aux lions.  
Le bâtard se contenta d'un verre de jus de fruits et paya sa consommation avec la carte que lui avait confiée Iason. Il sirota tranquillement le contenu de son verre, lorsqu'il se fit aborder par une voix des plus désagréables.

\- Tiens donc, en voilà une surprise. Alors Enif disait vrai, le déchet de Cérès est à nouveau parmi nous.

Riki se retourna. Se tenait face à lui un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tout en lui était d'une incroyable arrogance. Et ses yeux couleur gris métal le détaillaient de haut en bas.

Le bâtard soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Fiche-moi la paix et retourne t'amuser avec tes amis de l'Académie.

\- Tu as vraiment du culot pour oser t'adresser à un Pet de l'Académie de cette façon, toi qui n'est rien de plus qu'une erreur de la nature. Vraiment, j'ignore ce que peut trouver Iason-Sama à un type de ton espèce.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentait monter en lui une colère dévorante. Pet de luxe ou pas, il n'allait pas éternellement laisser de petits vauriens pourri-gâté tel que lui lui parler de la sorte ! Il fit un pas vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur. Riki était légèrement plus grand que son interlocuteur, l'autre n'avait vraiment pas de quoi l'impressionner outre mesure.

\- A ta place j'éviterais de chercher les ennuis, déclara Riki, avec un regard noir qui sonnait comme une menace.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est toi qui dit ça, un déchet des bas-fonds qui n'a pas cessé de causer des ennuis à Iason-Sama…

\- Jana, ça suffit !

Riki se retourna soudain. Il aurait reconnu la douceur de cette voix entre mille, comment étais-ce possible ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non, c'était bel et bien Miméa qui se trouvait là, tout près de lui…Le bâtard resta figé quelques instants, peinant à réaliser qu'il venait enfin de la retrouver.

Il commença alors à comprendre que le jeune homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer depuis tout à l'heure, n'était nul autre que Jana, le partenaire qu'avait assigné Raoul à Miméa une année auparavant.

Pourquoi diable se sentait-il à la fois si blessé et si jaloux tout à coup ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il croyait pourtant s'être résigné au fait que Miméa et lui ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux ensembles…

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à Riki et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

\- Riki…Riki tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal…, sanglota-t-elle, agrippée à ce bâtard aux cheveux noirs qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Jana, bouillonnant de rage, la saisit violemment par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Il était au courant, comme tout le monde, que Riki avait fait l'amour à Miméa, à SA partenaire ! Et bien qu'ils ne s'étaient dès lors plus revus, il était bien conscient qu'au fond Miméa avait toujours des sentiments à son égard, et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer !

\- Jana, tu me fais mal !

En effet le jeune homme serrait les poignets de la jeune femme à lui en briser presque les os.

Riki, furieux, lui fit face sans plus de retenue.

\- Lâche-la immédiatement ! Si tu veux régler tes comptes avec quelqu'un, ce sera avec moi.

Jana esquissa un sourire mauvais en guise de réponse, et lâcha la jeune femme. Ce serait enfin l'occasion pour lui de prouver à ce bâtard qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici et que Miméa lui appartenait.

L'animal au regard gris métal attaqua le premier. Il frappa Riki en pleine figure, lui fendant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, de laquelle se mit à ruisseler un petit filet pourpre. Malgré les plaintes de Miméa, les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans un affrontement sans merci. Jana profita d'un court instant où Riki fut au sol pour abattre violemment son pied au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le bâtard poussa un grognement de douleur et tenta de se dégager. Jana et Miméa se figèrent soudain, Raoul Am, le maître de Miméa, venait d'arriver et leur lançait un regard glacial et terrifiant. Il prit Riki par les cheveux sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je constate qu'il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer. Je doute cependant que la punition que t'a infligée Jana soit suffisante. Mais puisque ton maître se montre trop laxiste envers toi, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'en charge personnellement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Raoul renforça sa prise sur les cheveux de Riki, qui poussa un gémissement plaintif à demi-étouffé. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le plaisir de jubiler de sa douleur. Son regard d'un noir profond exprimait une haine dévorante envers le cruel Blondie. Derrière lui, Miméa pleurait en silence, totalement impuissante face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et son partenaire arborait, quant à lui, un air pleinement satisfait.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il que je suggère à Iason de te faire châtrer, ainsi cela éviterait ces montées d'hormones qui te rendent si agressif.

On pouvait lire dans le regard de Raoul Am toute la haine et le dédain qu'il éprouvait envers Riki. Un sentiment qui était d'ailleurs largement partagé par ce dernier.

Il aurait voulu que Iason se rende compte à quel point ce bâtard constituait une nuisance pour Tanagura et pour son propre statut, mais puisqu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, ce serait donc à lui de faire disparaître ce nuisible, d'une façon, ou d'une autre…

Les invités qui assistaient tous à la scène, se mirent à chuchoter, lançant des regards dédaigneux à Riki.

On pouvait entendre : « _C'est le Pet de Iason Mink_ », « _Il a déshonoré la pur-sang de Raoul-Sama_ », ou encore « _Quelle honte !_ ». Tous ces visages étaient terriblement cruels, Riki aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître, il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ pour ne plus les voir.

Le silence se fit soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent et la voix de Iason s'éleva.

\- Raoul, lâche mon Pet je te prie. Si quelqu'un ici doit décider de sa punition c'est à moi et moi seul de le faire.

Son ton était glacial et ses yeux aussi tranchants que des lames d'acier. Iason ne pouvait tolérer qu'un autre puisse se permettre de porter la main sur Riki. Il vit le léger filet de sang couler de sa lèvre ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux intérieurement.

Le Blondie relâcha sa prise et fit face à Iason.

\- Justement, je te suggère de le faire émasculer, cela évitera qu'il ne nous cause encore impunément des ennuis. Il semble qu'il prenne un malin plaisir à défier ton autorité Iason, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'intervenir avant que cet enragé ne blesse l'un de mes animaux.

Riki bouillonnait d'une colère intense. Après tout c'était bien cet imbécile de Jana qui l'avait provoqué, il n'avait fait que se défendre. Cette fois il ne baissa pas le regard lorsque Raoul se mit à le fixer. Il était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui devait aucun respect. Miméa se mit à côté de Riki et prit la parole :

\- Riki n'a rien fait de mal, Iason-Sama. C'est mon partenaire qui l'a provoqué ouvertement. Il s'agit d'une méprise !

La jeune femme aux yeux emplis de bonté se tourna vers le bâtard.

\- Hein Riki ? Dis-leur que c'est la vérité.

\- Miméa…

Riki voulu caresser le visage de cette dernière, mais Raoul la tira en arrière à l'aide d'une laisse reliée à son collier en cuir.

La pauvre créature émit un gémissement plaintif mais ne quitta pas son beau bâtard du regard, malgré les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux couleur émeraude.

\- Sois sans crainte Raoul, je règlerais personnellement cette affaire.

Iason s'éloigna et Riki le suivit en silence, osant à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui avait pourtant promis d'être sage et résultat, il lui avait encore attiré des ennuis…

La punition ne tarderait sûrement pas à suivre lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Jamais il n'aurait dû se rendre à cette foutue réception de toute manière, il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu à Tanagura, alors pourquoi Iason s'acharnait-il à vouloir coûte que coûte l'insérer dans cette société qui le méprisait tant ? Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent sur le grand balcon. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux, ce qui rendit le bâtard encore plus nerveux. Il commençait à se dire que peut-être Iason allait choisir de le corriger tout de suite, peu importe l'endroit. Malgré cela il ne se sentait pas la force de protester. Il s'adossa contre la rambarde en pierre du balcon, et attendit en silence. Le Blondie ne le quitta pas du regard. Il s'approcha de lui et prit la parole.

\- Tu avais tant envie que cela de te donner en spectacle ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! cria aussitôt Riki.

Il n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps cet élan de colère qui brûlait au fond de lui.

\- Alors quoi, tu voulais entacher ma réputation pour satisfaire ton égo de bâtard fougueux ?

Riki était hors de lui et lançait un regard noir à Iason. Ce dernier conserva une apparence parfaitement impassible. Il était donc impossible de deviner ses pensées profondes.

\- Ce type m'a provoqué et… Riki s'interrompit et détourna un peu le regard.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Il s'en est pris à Miméa ! lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

Iason demeura silencieux un moment, puis il attira Riki contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, plongeant son regard clair et aiguisé dans l'océan noir de celui du bâtard. Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur la hanche du jeune homme et remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage. Là il caressa sa lèvre meurtrie.

\- Je ne peux tolérer que quelqu'un te blesse, même si tu te conduis mal.

Riki voulu se dégager de l'étreinte de Iason mais il ne put lutter bien longtemps, au contact du Blondie, il sentait toutes ses forces et sa volonté le quitter.

\- C'est rien…, murmura-t-il simplement.

\- Quant à Miméa, je t'interdis de penser à elle. Tu es mon animal et je tiens à ce que tu en sois conscient, lança Iason avec un regard tranchant.

Il semblait que le Blondie fasse preuve d'une grande jalousie et d'une possessivité sans limite vis-à-vis de Riki. Il le garda contre lui un long moment, promenant sa main sur tout son corps. Le bâtard frissonna et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit la main de Iason atteindre son entre-jambe. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, lorsque ce dernier commença à exercer une délicate pression dessus. Il avait terriblement honte de se laisser faire, surtout dans un endroit pareil. Si quelqu'un venait à les surprendre…Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser tant cela lui faisait horreur.

Iason stoppa sa douce torture lorsqu'il sentit Riki au bord de la rupture. Cependant, il comptait bien s'occuper pleinement de son Pet tout le reste de la nuit lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés à Apatia.

\- Tu es très sensible, ton corps est chargé de désir pour moi on dirait.

Mais avant même que Riki n'ai eu l'occasion de rétorquer quelque chose, Iason reprit.

\- Viens, nous allons retourner auprès des invités.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds retourna dans l'immense salle de réception aux lustres en cristal, suivi par Riki. Iason passa une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter par-ci par-là, saluant ses plus importants collaborateurs et Riki le suivi sagement sans dire un mot.

C'est alors qu'un son strident et puissant s'éleva soudain en plein milieu de la salle de réception : l'alarme de sécurité. Les invités regardèrent de tous les côtés, inquiets, et du hall se mirent à affluer des gardes armés et des androïdes de combat. Riki ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il jetait des regards emplis d'incompréhension à Iason et tout autour de lui. Les gardes firent reculer les invités, sûrement pour les mettre à l'abri d'un potentiel danger dont Riki ignorait la nature.

Iason s'empressa de donner des directives au chef de section, lequel lui apprit que des bâtards de Cérès avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Postez-vous à toutes les entrées, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un invité soit blessé, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

Raoul le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il semblerait que des congénères de ton petit protégé aient décidés de venir semer le trouble.

\- Ils ont peut-être réussi à franchir la barrière de sécurité, mais très franchement je doute qu'ils aient le cran d'aller plus loin, surtout si ils tiennent à sauver leurs misérables vies, répondit Iason d'un ton calme et impassible.

Riki se tenait toujours près de lui. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Des bâtards avaient donc réussi à venir jusqu'ici…comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Beaucoup de questions et de souvenirs se bousculèrent à cet instant dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

L'alarme continuait d'hurler et des bruits de tirs se firent entendre. Riki se figea, il avait peur sans pouvoir exactement s'expliquer pourquoi. Iason posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui jeta un regard en biais.

Près du balcon, une vitre vola en éclats et tout le monde sursauta. Là, devant eux, se tenaient cinq jeunes hommes au regard fougueux. L'un, plus petit que les autres, avait de magnifiques yeux vairons. En tête se tenait un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval. A côté de lui, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs, taillé comme une armoire à glace, fit bruyamment craquer ses phalanges.

Riki ne les vit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il aperçut celui qui semblait être leur leader, il déglutit et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de détourner son regard d'eux ni d'arrêter le flux de pensées incessantes qui tourbillonnaient à une allure folle dans sa tête.

Un seul mot put sortir faiblement de sa gorge nouée :

\- G…Guy… murmura-t-il.

Seul Iason l'entendit et il se mit à fixer les bâtards avec un regard de glace. Ainsi Riki les connaissaient. Guy –car il s'agissait bien de lui- remarqua la présence de Riki et se figea littéralement sur place, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait croire que si Riki l'avait abandonné, c'était pour venir ici dans une réception de la Haute où il n'avait nullement sa place. Riki, son Riki…comment ? Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs se sentait anéanti par la vision qui s'imposait à lui. Ce ne pouvait être le Riki qu'il avait connu qui se tenait là, prostré de la sorte, à côté d'un Blondie ! Son regard s'enflamma. Il sentit une colère dévorante s'emparer de lui et, avec une hardiesse incroyable, s'avança jusqu'à Iason, sous le regard médusé de ses compères et des invités.

Si c'était bien lui qui lui avait volé l'amour de Riki, alors il faudrait qu'il le paye de sa vie…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ;) A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà, oui oui je vous assure, deux fois dans la même journée pour vous poster 2 chapitres, c'est pas magnifique ça? Mouais, on va dire que c'est votre cadeau de Noël en retard o Comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance voilà donc le chapitre 5.

**ATTENTION :** Ce chapitre est **TRES** explicite **/LEMON\ **vous êtes donc prévenus. (même si au fond je sais que vous n'attendez que ça hm :p) haha

Pour le chapitre 6 il faudra attendre un peu. En même temps vous devriez avoir assez à lire avec les deux nouveaux chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy !

* * *

\- Que viennent faire des individus des bas-fonds ici ? Vous n'avez même pas la décence d'attendre que les invités soient partis pour vous disputer les restes comme des charognards, déclara froidement Iason, en les observant avec dédain.

Guy se tenait à un mètre à peine du Blondie, le fixant avec fureur. Il l'aurait volontiers tué sur place, se moquant bien de tous les ennuis qu'il pourrait s'attirer. Luke vint se placer juste derrière lui et posa une main peu assurée sur son épaule.

\- Guy…on ferait mieux de s'en-aller.

Mais le bâtard se dégagea assez brusquement. Aucun des autres membres de Bison n'osait bouger. Il fallait sûrement être complètement fou pour oser tenir tête de la sorte à un Blondie, mais Guy se disait qu'au fond il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà tout perdu le jour-même où Riki avait quitté Cérès.  
Le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons, qui ne devait sûrement pas avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans, pris la parole :

\- Tu vas gâcher toutes nos chances pour un type qui préfère nous abandonner pour se prélasser dans le luxe ?!

\- La ferme Kirie ! cria Guy, furieux.

Norris et Syd regardaient Riki avec un regard empli d'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-il ici avec tous ces gens ? Pourquoi leur avait-il tourné si brusquement le dos ? Etait-ce pour lui ? Iason Mink...

\- Riki…dis-moi seulement…pourquoi ? Lança Guy, le regard empli de rage et de larmes.

Au fond il ne voulait pas user de la violence devant Riki. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il désirait seulement au plus profond de lui que tout puisse redevenir comme avant, qu'ils effacent tous ces mauvais souvenirs pour pouvoir repartir à zéro. Il voulait laisser une dernière chance à Riki de lui prouver que ce n'était qu'une passade et qu'il allait repartir avec eux dès ce soir. Une fois de retour à Cérès il aurait vite fait d'oublier ce mystérieux Blondie qui semblait exercer une influence toute particulière sur lui.

\- Guy, je…

Riki aurait voulu parler, pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais qu'avait-il à dire ? Que pouvait-il seulement espérer en leur disant qu'il avait choisi de partir de Cérès pour vivre à Tanagura avec un Blondie ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et pourtant c'était bien là la seule vérité.

\- Rentre avec moi Riki ! Je t'emmènerais loin de tout ça ! cria Guy au bord du désespoir. Il y avait dans sa voix une immense douleur qui transparaissait.

La section de défense de Midas entra avec fracas dans la salle de réception. Luke prit Kirie par le bras, Norris et Syd suivirent. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, tenta de secouer Guy.

\- Guy viens, dépêche-toi ! On se casse d'ici !

Mais Guy restait sourd à ses appels, comme figé devant Riki qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ici. Il aurait préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que de laisser l'homme qu'il aimait aux mains de ce Blondie répugnant. Les membres de Bison se hâtèrent de s'échapper du bâtiment, Luke jeta un dernier regard à Riki, l'invitant silencieusement à les rejoindre. Riki aurait pu en pleurer, il sentait tout l'intérieur de son corps se faire transpercer par une émotion intense, un sentiment de culpabilité insoutenable qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Il avança de quelques pas vers Guy, se disant que peut-être il ferait mieux de retourner auprès d'eux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Là, il croisa le regard de Iason impassible en apparence mais terriblement profond. Allait-il rester sans rien faire s'il décidait de l'abandonner ? Le laisserait-il redevenir un bâtard libre une fois de plus ? Ou au contraire ferait-il tout pour le garder auprès de lui ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient à une allure folle dans l'esprit torturé de Riki.  
Voyant que le jeune homme était en plein doute, Guy, dans un ultime élan, l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir, l'attirant vers la sortie. Riki était désormais incapable de réagir, comme si son corps et son esprit tout entiers étaient devenu inertes. La situation était tellement surréaliste qu'il préférait la fuir intérieurement, plutôt que de s'imposer cette évidence qui lui faisait trop mal. C'était comme si en un instant il était devenu le spectateur impuissant de sa propre vie.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de tir fit brusquement sortir Riki de cette torpeur. A côté de lui, Guy s'effondra sur le sol, touché à la jambe. Le bâtard avait sa réponse jamais Iason ne laisserait quiconque le lui enlever. La blessure de Guy semblait moindre mais néanmoins douloureuse. Il tenta cependant de se relever, la rage dans le regard.

\- Espèce de pourriture ! Je te hais ! cria-t-il à l'attention du Blondie qui demeurait impassible et affichait toujours un regard froid.

Riki resta agenouillé près de Guy, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Guy…je…

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur son visage et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Riki, tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime ! On s'était toujours promis qu'on ne s'abandonneraient jamais, alors je t'en prie pars avec moi, je te ferais oublier tout ce que ce salaud a pu te faire subir. Hein Riki ? Je sais qu'au fond c'est aussi ce que tu veux.

Le bâtard aux longs cheveux bruns tenta de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Riki, mais Iason l'attrapa violement par le cou.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir te faire comprendre certaines choses. Riki est mon animal et je ne tolèrerais pas que qui que ce soit pose ses mains sur lui. Je tiens à ce que ce soit bien clair et à ce que tu n'oublies jamais mes paroles.

Iason relâcha son emprise et laissa lourdement retomber Guy sur le sol sans plus de délicatesse. Ce dernier parvint à se relever, il était bouillonnant de colère.

\- Viens Riki, nous rentrons, déclara Iason, commençant à s'éloigner en direction du hall.

Riki se retourna, prêt à suivre le Blondie, l'estomac noué, vidé de toute énergie. Il ne devait plus regarder en arrière, il ne voulait plus croiser le regard de Guy…Alors, il se mit à marcher en direction du hall lui aussi, sans se retourner, s'efforçant de se montrer fort et courageux.  
Oui, il le fallait…

\- Riki reviens je t'en prie ! Riki ! hurla Guy, retenu par les gardes armés, ne pouvant se lancer à sa poursuite.

Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien des adieux…

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Dans le véhicule piloté par Iason, Riki ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper ses larmes en silence. Il était complètement perdu, il revoyait les visages de ses anciens compagnons de Bison tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Son corps fut secoué d'un frisson qui le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre avec le temps, un personnage odieux et dépourvu de sentiments. Il avait délibérément abandonné ses compagnons, il les avait lâchement laissé tomber pour tenter de trouver lui-même son propre salut.

Riki soupira, la tête posée contre la vitre. Aurait-il seulement pu continuer à vivre à Cérès dans le mensonge ? Non, visiblement pas la réponse était plus qu'évidente. Le trajet jusqu'à Apatia se déroula dans un parfait silence. Iason et Riki empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois arrivés, ils furent accueillis par Daryl.

\- Bonsoir Iason-sama, Riki-sama...

Riki lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler, tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant c'était se blottir sous la couette pour laisser échapper ses larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Il alla dans la chambre sans un mot, retira le haut de sa tenue ainsi que ses chaussures, avant de s'enfouir sous la couette, dans le grand lit qu'il occupait depuis son retour à Apatia. Ses idées noires revinrent au galop et Riki se mit à pleurer, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans l'oreiller. Au bout de longues minutes, à bout de forces, Riki commença à s'endormir, toujours blotti sous la couette, recroquevillé comme un petit animal.

Mais alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'assoupir, le jeune homme entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Iason entra et retira sa tunique de cérémonie, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, à côté de Riki. Le bâtard garda les yeux fermés quelques instants, à la fois curieux et anxieux de ce que s'apprêtait à faire le Blondie. Celui-ci retira ses gants de velours blancs et commença à caresser tendrement les cheveux du bâtard. Riki hésita qu'allait-il se passer s'il décidait d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver seul face à Iason ? La main nue de Iason se promenant lentement sur son torse le tira de ses pensées et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, son regard venant directement se plonger dans celui du Blondie, affichant une note d'appréhension. Ce dernier esquissa un très léger sourire, à peine perceptible, et prit la parole.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas encore Riki.

Le bâtard voulu répondre quelque chose pour se défendre, mais Iason l'en empêcha en collant ses lèvres fraîches aux siennes, dans un baiser passionné.

\- Tu t'es bien comporté ce soir. J'en suis satisfait, reprit-il en caressant ses cheveux noirs avec une certaine sensualité.

Les heures avaient parues interminables pour Iason. Depuis qu'il avait appris le retour de Riki à Tanagura, il n'avait eu dès lors plus qu'une envie : le faire sien à nouveau, et maintenant ce moment était arrivé. Il s'allongea sur Riki, le dominant par sa taille et sa carrure imposante, ses longs cheveux blonds tombants en cascade sur ses épaules. De la sorte, il ressemblait à une toile de maître, presque irréelle.

Le bâtard détourna le regard mais il senti son cœur s'emballer irrémédiablement au contact de Iason. Le blond parcourut le torse de son animal de sa main, s'attardant sur ses tétons qui se mirent à durcir à son toucher, arrachant un soupir profond à Riki.

\- Je sais à quel point tu es sensible ici, commenta le Blondie, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son animal.

Soucieux de faire durer ces délicieux préliminaires le plus longtemps possible, Iason décida de promener sa main ailleurs. Il contourna le nombril du jeune homme, ne le quittant cependant pas du regard, et descendit jusqu'au niveau de son entre-jambe. Là, à peine la main du Blondie fut-elle sur la surface de son pantalon que Riki ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer légèrement, recherchant visiblement ce contact précis. Cette réaction contenta intérieurement la fierté de Iason Mink. Depuis son retour, il avait remarqué que Riki semblait être beaucoup plus docile, sûrement avait-il eu le temps de prendre conscience de ses sentiments à l'égard de son maître durant son année passée à Cérès.

\- Iason…a…arrête, murmura Riki, ne pouvant déjà plus contrôler les réactions de son corps.

Mais au contraire, ce dernier ne comptant pas arrêter, accentua un peu plus ses caresses au niveau de son bas-ventre, les rendant plus vigoureuses, afin de lui faire lâcher prise encore davantage. Le bâtard rejeta la tête en arrière au moment où le Blondie insinua sa main à l'intérieur, caressant son membre encore séparé du contact de ses doigts par son boxer. Il lui retira entièrement son pantalon en cuir noir et le jeta au sol, puis posa son regard sur la bosse qui venait de se former dans le sous-vêtement de son impétueux bâtard. Il fit alors glisser ses longs doigts fins autour de l'élastique, avant de le lui abaisser entièrement, mettant sa virilité et tout son corps à nu. Riki ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, incapable de soutenir le bleu intense de celui du Blondie braqué sur lui. Quelle sensation agréable pourtant lorsque la main de celui-ci enserra avec vigueur la base de son membre, remontant ensuite jusqu'à son gland.

\- Iason je…t'en…prie.

Ce dernier se pencha et murmura à son oreille tout en poursuivant sa douce torture.

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse Riki ?

Le bâtard sentait l'anneau se resserrer autour de son sexe, mais ce n'était pas douloureux cette fois, bien au contraire, Iason lui faisait du bien et il savait exactement comment le satisfaire. Jamais Riki n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec un homme. Pas même avec Guy. D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, son regard s'obscurcit, et il sentit à nouveau la tristesse et la culpabilité l'envahir. Sûrement Iason avait-il perçu ce sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, car il vint aussitôt embrasser Riki, le serrant dans ses bras puissants dans lesquels il se sentait si bien.

\- Prends-moi, Iason… murmura Riki en fermant les yeux. Il déposait les armes, purement et simplement.

Après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, tout ce qu'il désirait à présent s'était s'offrir à Iason. Il n'y avait désormais plus de place pour les doutes et les regrets. C'était son choix. Il voulait sentir à nouveau le corps de Iason en lui.

Le regard d'habitude froid et impassible du Blondie s'adoucit. Il déposa ses lèvres fraîches dans le cou de son Pet, puis, avec sa main, il massa encore quelques instants son membre jusqu'à l'amener au bord de la rupture, avant d'insinuer très doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Riki ne ressentit aucune douleur. Tout était tendre dans les gestes du Blondie. Lorsque Iason commença à remuer son doigt pour le détendre, le bâtard aux cheveux noirs se cambra, appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusait progressivement en lui.

\- Annh…

De profonds soupirs de contentement s'échappèrent de la bouche de Riki lorsqu'il sentit Iason insinuer un deuxième doigt en lui. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, offrant à Iason une vue des plus érotiques.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il caressa l'avant-bras de Iason, lui faisant comprendre, par un regard profond, ce qu'il désirait. Ce dernier sourit légèrement face à son impatience. Mais en réalité lui aussi brûlait de retrouver ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Son absence l'avait tué un peu plus chaque jour et il s'était secrètement promis que lorsque Riki lui reviendrait, plus jamais il ne le laisserait s'en aller loin de lui. Sa patience avait finalement été récompensée, et à présent tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était que Riki se trouvait là, dans ses bras, n'éprouvant du désir que pour lui et pour aucun autre homme.

Le beau blond retira alors ses derniers vêtements et se plaça au-dessus de Riki, qui frissonna au simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne.  
Iason se plaça entre les cuisses de Riki et le pénétra lentement, s'arrêtant même au moment où son Pet sembla ressentir une certaine douleur alors qu'il l'emplissait déjà presque entièrement. Le Blondie était même surpris de constater à quel point Riki était serré. Ce fourreau étroit autour de son membre lui procurait déjà un tel plaisir qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper un gémissement s'il ne s'était pas tenu à conserver son impassibilité légendaire. Sentant que Riki se détendait, il s'insinua alors encore plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec son jeune amant. Les gémissements indécents que laissait échapper Riki éveillaient en lui un feu passionnel que jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de ressentir auparavant. Ce n'était bel et bien qu'avec Riki qu'il se sentait vraiment en vie. Il promena ses lèvres et sa langue sur le torse du bâtard tout en donnant de vifs coups de bassin. Mais, sentant que ce dernier allait venir trop vite à ce rythme, il décida de resserrer son anneau afin d'empêcher Riki de jouir tout de suite et d'éviter ainsi que leur étreinte ne s'achève trop rapidement. La douleur se lut sur le visage crispé du bâtard, mais Iason vint l'embrasser intensément, entrainant sa langue dans un ballet des plus sensuels.

Mais au moment où Riki semblait prendre le plus de plaisir, Iason se retira, lui arrachant un grognement d'incompréhension et de frustration. Le bâtard rouvrit les yeux et fronça un peu les sourcils. Iason resta quelques instants sans rien faire d'autre que le regarder ce qui troubla le jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment le blond s'allongea à ses côté et prit la parole.

\- Tu aimerais que je continue n'est-ce pas ?

Riki avait déjà assez honte sans avoir besoin qu'il en rajoute encore une couche. A voir le léger sourire qu'affichait le Blondie, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se fichait ouvertement de lui et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Il se leva alors du lit, semblant passablement agacé et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, le visage rouge de honte, mais Iason l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! Ça suffit comme ça !

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda le beau blond d'un ton très calme.

\- Je ne suis pas ton jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser à loisir ! J'en ai marre que tu te foutes de moi !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il haussait le ton, Riki se débattait davantage pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur son bras, mais Iason demeurait toujours aussi impassible.

Il le saisit même plus fortement et le jeta sur le lit, venant bloquer tous ses mouvements en se mettant au-dessus de lui. Il plongea son regard d'un bleu glacial dans l'abysse sombre du bâtard et c'était comme si il pouvait lire en Riki comme dans un livre ouvert. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi.

Ses sentiments mis à nus, Riki détourna le regard et se calma.

\- Je te traite avec la plus grande distinction que mérite un Pet d'Eos et non pas comme un jouet. Je doute que mes comparses t'auraient logé à la même enseigne.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es fichu de moi tout à l'heure ?!

Iason embrassa sensuellement Riki tout en caressant ses cuisses, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Si j'ai souri c'est tout simplement parce que je me sens bien avec toi. Tu pourrais même t'estimer heureux d'être le seul à me voir sourire.

A cet instant, Riki se senti vraiment stupide. Il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris tellement il avait honte d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Iason puisse sourire naturellement sans arrières pensées. Ainsi, il ne connaissait pas tant que ça les Blondies après tout…

Le bâtard sentit soudain les lèvres de Iason embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse, s'attardant un peu sur ses tétons, ce qui le fit frémir. Mais ce contact, aussi délicieux fut-il, ne dura pas longtemps. Les lèvres du beau blond descendirent encore. Riki se crispa un peu lorsqu'il comprit ce que son amant envisageait de faire. Il tenta de se soustraire à son emprise mais c'était inutile.

\- Anh !

Riki ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement, à la fois sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir que lui procurait la sensation de sentir son membre être pris en étau dans la bouche chaude de Iason.

La langue du Blondie se promena longuement et sensuellement le long de sa virilité, avant d'en aspirer vigoureusement le sommet rougissant, lui arrachant de profonds soupirs de contentement, qui ne cessèrent d'aller en crescendo. S'il continuait à ce rythme-là, malgré la pression de l'anneau, Riki n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait se retenir de venir encore longtemps. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son bas-ventre lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Il était maintenant complètement soumis à Iason, mais la pression de sa bouche autour de sa virilité l'empêchait d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente.

Lorsque Riki fut entièrement raide et au bord de la rupture, Iason se stoppa un moment. Il installa le bâtard sur le côté, lui leva amplement la cuisse et pris possession de son corps en un large mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir Riki. Le Blondie posa une main sur la hanche de son Pet et entama de frénétiques et profonds mouvements de bassin. De cet angle, il pouvait aisément toucher sa prostate et le faire grimper aux rideaux. Mais à nouveau, il se retira au bout de quelques instants, frustrant encore davantage le bâtard.

\- A quoi…tu…joues ?! s'impatienta Riki, haletant.

Iason s'allongea sur le dos, étendant ses longues jambes fines, ne quittant pas le beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs du regard.

\- Viens là, déclara le Blondie. Faisant comprendre à son Pet qu'il souhaitait que celui-ci s'asseye sur lui.

Riki ne bougea pas tout de suite. L'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, et trop honteux pour oser faire ça. Autrefois il aurait fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, il n'était pas du genre farouche, alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à accéder aux demandes de son maître ? Après tout il avait fait des choses bien plus osées que ça avec Guy par le passé. Et voilà que ses pensées allaient de nouveau vers Guy…

\- Riki

La voix de Iason le tira de ses pensées, et le jeune homme s'approcha timidement du blond, prenant la position adéquate, avant de s'empaler lentement sur son membre fièrement dressé. Le bâtard rejeta la tête en arrière, appréciant visiblement la sensation. C'était comme si un feu dévorant s'était emparé de son bas-ventre une chaleur d'une intensité indescriptible et une telle sensation de plaisir qui lui donnait envie de crier le nom de Iason, que Riki dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Iason remua légèrement, lui intimant silencieusement de se mouvoir sur lui. Riki commença à prendre plus d'assurance, entamant des mouvements sensuels et profonds qui lui firent perdre pied. Assis de la sorte sur le Blondie, le jeune homme avait la satisfaisante impression de le dominer, du moins en apparence. Il conserva cette satisfaction de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il se sentit plusieurs fois au bord de la rupture. Ce fut à nouveau Iason qui stoppa ce petit jeu. Il fit alors basculer Riki en dessous de lui, avant de le pénétrer sans ménagement.

\- Riki, je veux que tu te souviennes pour toujours de mes étreintes…

Le Pet ne parvint cependant pas à formuler une phrase cohérente le plaisir était trop grand, les sensations trop intenses...Il se cambra au maximum contre le corps de Iason et planta ses doigts dans son dos, devenant de plus en plus tendu l'extase n'était pas loin. D'entre les lèvres fines de Iason s'échappèrent de petits soupirs presque inaudibles, mais cela n'échappa pas à Riki. Son cœur se serra. Jamais il n'avait pu discerner le moindre contentement sur le visage de son amant pendant leurs ébats, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le beau blond embrassa encore une dernière fois son amant avec passion, avant de se libérer profondément en lui. Riki le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans la jouissance, entre leurs deux ventres. Il demeura sans bouger et parfaitement silencieux durant de longues minutes, la tête posée contre le torse de Iason, les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Le Blondie passa un bras autour de lui, lui donnant une agréable impression de bien-être et de sécurité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot mais ce silence ne les dérangeait pas. Iason caressa doucement les cheveux de son Pet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme profondément.

Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Ainsi Riki lui était bel et bien revenu, ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Iason repensa à l'intrusion de ce type que Riki avait appelé Guy…qui était exactement ce Guy pour Riki ? Sûrement un de ses ex… Il représentait une menace à son bonheur fragile avec son Pet, et ça, Iason ne pouvait le tolérer. Il allait donc devoir prendre des mesures au plus vite, mais pour le moment il n'était pas inquiet. Après tout, jamais un être des bas-fonds tel que lui ne parviendrait à inquiéter le tout puissant Iason Mink…

* * *

*pfiou il fait chaud non?* J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;) Laissez-moi des reviews et à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Chers amis lecteurs me revoilaaaaa ! :D Le chapitre 6 est désormais en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le 7 devrait suivre bientôt, je ferais mon possible pour que ce soit le cas ;)

Merci de votre soutien, merci aussi pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ! :D

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Des tapotements contre la porte de la chambre tirèrent Riki de son sommeil de loir. Ce dernier, peu enclin à se lever, tira la couette par-dessus sa tête pour tenter de se rendormir en ignorant les bruits insistants.

\- Riki-sama, je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner.

La voix de Daryl se fit entendre et Riki, ne pouvant plus l'ignorer, soupira.

\- Entre, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, avant de ramener le drap sur lui.

Le serviteur entra dans la chambre, un grand plateau en argent à la main, garni de tous les mets préférés de Riki, sans oublier sa grande tasse de café noir. Il s'approcha du bâtard et déposa le plateau à côté de lui, sur le lit, puis s'inclina respectueusement.

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul pour prendre mon petit-dèj' tu sais, déclara Riki d'un ton assez sombre. Décidément les réveils de bonne heure ne lui réussissaient pas.

\- Iason-sama a tenu à ce que je vous serve un repas convenable.

Et effectivement, en voyant le contenu du plateau, on pouvait qualifier cela de plus que _convenable_, c'était carrément un petit déjeuner de luxe ! Riki fut néanmoins touché par cette attention de la part du Blondie, mais en parlant de lui, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Iason n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Où pouvait-il bien être… ? Bah, sûrement à une réunion ou un truc du genre, songea Riki. Il saisit ensuite la grande tasse de café noir fraîchement moulu et la porta à ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le café que lui préparait Daryl était toujours aussi exquis que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Désirez-vous sortir aujourd'hui Riki-sama ? lui demanda Daryl en le regardant boire son café.

Le bâtard peu enclin à discuter de si bonne heure, surtout après une nuit aussi fatigante, soupira avant de répondre :

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au salon voir les autres Pets me prendre de haut, et encore moins de croiser cette face de rat de Jana, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien vous pourriez aller vous promener un peu à Midas, flâner, regarder les vitrines des magasins…Iason-sama sera absent pour la journée, il a beaucoup de travail, il m'a chargé de vous en avertir.

Riki soupira bruyamment, manifestant son humeur qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il avait l'habitude de passer ses journées seul à Cérès au fond, mais ce qui l'ennuyait plus que tout c'était bien de passer sa journée seul enfermé à Apatia ! Ici tout était différent, il ne pouvait pas faire un seul pas dehors sans que les Blondies et leurs Pets arrogants se mettent à le regarder de travers comme un pestiféré. Il termina son petit-déjeuner en bougonnant mais fini par se dire qu'au fond Daryl avait peut-être raison. De toute façon s'il restait ici à attendre Iason toute la journée il allait finir par mourir d'ennui alors autant sortir faire un petit tour et s'aérer les idées. Le bâtard se leva. Avant toute chose, il lui fallait prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour se délasser et se débarrasser des traces de ses ébats de la veille. Une fois debout, il ressentit une douleur aigüe, lancinante dans le bas du dos. Iason...

Une fois dans la douche, Riki profita longuement du jet d'eau chaude qui détendit agréablement tout son corps.

A la sortie, il se sécha rapidement, enfila son pantalon noir, un T-shirt et sa veste en cuir par-dessus.

\- Finalement je crois que je vais quand même aller faire un petit tour en ville, lança Riki à l'attention du jeune serviteur, lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon.

\- Bien. Puis-je savoir à quelle heure vous comptez rentrer, afin que je puisse vous préparer votre déjeuner ?

Riki secoua un peu la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui de toute manière n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir être dociles.

\- Nan, inutile de me préparer quelque chose. Avec ce que tu viens de me servir je crois que je ne pourrais plus rien manger avant ce soir de toute façon. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, surement vers la soirée.

Riki, après ces quelques mots échangés avec Daryl, alla jusqu'au sas d'entrée de l'appartement et en sorti avec son pass qui contenait le code d'accès du bâtiment principal.

Sur son passage, les quelques Blondies et leurs Pets qui se trouvaient dans le hall lui jetèrent des regards en biais, emplis de dégoût. Riki tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et quitta le grand immeuble pour de bon. Une fois dehors, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un trottoir.

\- Ces crétins…Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez !

Le bâtard marcha un long moment dans Tanagura, cette ville qu'il avait tant haïe par le passé, lorsque Iason l'avait forcé à y rester…et aujourd'hui, comble de l'ironie, c'est lui qui avait fait le choix d'y revenir. Il avait sciemment abandonné sa liberté et sa vie à Cérès pour rejoindre le Blondie le plus puissant de cette ville…Iason.

Riki poursuivi sa route tout en songeant à cet homme qui lui avait fait vivre et subir tant de choses. Il n'avait toujours pas de certitudes sur la façon dont Iason le considérait était-il son jouet ? Son amant ou plus ? Toutes ces questions resteraient sûrement sans réponses et le bâtard soupira. Il arriva finalement à Midas et arpenta les rues commerçantes qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir commis de nombreux délits avec sa bande par le passé.

Le jeune homme marcha un long moment, jetant quelques regards distraits par-ci par-là sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Il rejoignit enfin une ruelle qui semblait relativement déserte et décida de s'adosser contre un mur afin de fumer tranquillement une cigarette. Le tabac rougeoyant se consumait lentement, laissant échapper de fines volutes de fumée dans l'air, au rythme des inspirations de Riki.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait las de tout sa mélancolie et ses ternes pensés étant revenues au galop, il ne pouvait se sentir vraiment libre. Il décida de rester ici encore quelques instants, lorsque soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Le bâtard se redressa instantanément et balaya la longue ruelle du regard. Il ne discerna pas immédiatement d'où elle provenait mais au bout d'un petit moment il se mit à distinguer une imposante silhouette qui venait dans sa direction, accompagnée d'une seconde, bien plus frêle. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à sa hauteur, toutes deux se figèrent et Riki en fit de même. Les deux silhouettes en question n'étaient autres que…Luke et…Kirie !

\- Riki ? Mais…

Luke et Kirie se figèrent, mais très vite, le plus grand alla enlacer vigoureusement son ancien compagnon de route. Le plus jeune préféra rester en retrait, se contentant de fusiller Riki de ses yeux vairons.

\- Bon sang Riki, c'est bien toi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir après cette soirée…

Le ton de Luke se fit plus sombre, il y avait des regrets et même de la tristesse dans le timbre de sa voix, d'habitude pleine d'assurance.

\- Luke, je suis content de te voir moi aussi.

Riki s'efforça de prendre son air habituel. Il souriait légèrement et tentait de paraître enjoué. Rien ne devait faire croire à ses amis qu'il avait changé, ils se seraient fait trop de soucis à son sujet, enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas…

\- Tu es seul… ? demanda Luke, en promenant un peu son regard autour d'eux.

Riki comprit qu'il faisait sûrement allusion à Iason. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, jamais le Blondie ne l'aurait accompagné ici, il en était persuadé. Si ce n'était pas pour affaire, jamais il ne se serait déplacé en ces lieux. Le bâtard aux cheveux noirs reprit en détournant légèrement le regard.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis seul…

\- Tss…C'est surprenant de te voir ici alors que tu devrais être bien au chaud chez ton maître.

La voix de Kirie avait sonnée comme un coup de fouet tant elle était glaciale et mordante. Cette remarque n'allait certainement pas plaire à l'ex leader de Bison, mais ça, il s'en fichait complètement, car pour l'adolescent, il n'était absolument pas question d'accueillir à bras ouverts un homme qui les avaient si lâchement abandonnés, lui et toute la bande.

Luke fronça les sourcils et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Dis-donc le puceau, tu vas la fermer oui ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons croisa les bras et toisa Riki de son air hautain et sûr de lui, refusant de baisser le regard devant son ainé. Il répliqua avec insolence.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité pourtant ! T'en a pas marre de faire comme si tout était normal ?! Il nous a tous trahi Luke !

Riki aurait dû réagir, du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal, il aurait très certainement collé une bonne gifle à cet avorton de Kirie, mais aujourd'hui même ses remarques ne semblaient plus l'atteindre. Ce fut finalement Luke qui mit un terme à ses médisances éhontées.

\- Bon, maintenant ça suffit Kirie ! Tu fermes ta gueule une bonne fois pour toutes avant que je t'en colle une dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie, pigé ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que Luke ne pouvait tolérer, c'était bien qu'on dise du mal de Riki. Car même si effectivement l'ex leader avait quitté Cérès, il n'en demeurait pas moins le fondateur et chef incontesté de Bison. Il reprit.

\- Fais pas gaffe au gamin, viens, on va aller discuter tranquillement dans un bar.

Riki suivi Luke jusqu'à un bar de Midas, accompagné d'un Kirie bougonnant sur leurs talons.

Ils entrèrent et aussitôt quelques regards malveillants s'abattirent sur eux, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas grande attention, trop habitués à subir les railleries quotidiennes sur leur passage.

Là, ils prirent place sur une banquette en vieux cuir, autour d'une petite table. Riki et Luke commandèrent une bière et une limonade pour Kirie, qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de manifester son mécontentement.

\- Gnn…arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais un gamin !

\- C'est ce que tu es pourtant, et les gamins ne boivent pas d'alcool, répondit Luke avec un demi-sourire, tout en en profitant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Kirie.

Les boissons arrivées, Luke et Riki burent chacun une gorgée de leurs bouteilles de bières et Kirie se mit à siroter sa limonade en silence, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à ses ainés.

\- Luke…comment vont Guy et les autres ? demanda finalement Riki, appréhendant tout de même la réponse et la réaction de son ami.

Le brun déposa sa bière sur la table et recula un peu pour mieux se caler contre la banquette, avant de répondre en soupirant, paraissant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien…tu sais, Guy a très mal vécu ton départ et encore plus ce qui s'est passé à la réception…il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même ces temps-ci alors ce n'est pas facile pour nous tous…

Riki se senti coupable et pourtant en un sens il s'était douté de quelle serait sa réponse à ce propos. Après les derniers évènements il aurait dû éviter de poser une question aussi stupide…Il détourna le regard et bientôt un silence s'installa mais Luke le rompit tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Riki.

\- Ecoute, si tu as décidé que ta place était ailleurs qu'à Cérès dans ce cas tant mieux pour toi, je suis content que tu aies eu une opportunité et moi et les gars on s'y fera, seulement, pour ce qui concerne Guy, je doute qu'il s'en remette un jour…Il a toujours été très attaché à toi tu sais, alors si tu en as l'occasion, passe le voir un de ces quatre histoire de mettre tout à plat.

\- Nan mais tu débloques ou quoi ?! T'as pas encore compris qu'il nous a lâchés pour aller jouer les gentils toutous de salon à Tanagura ?

Face à cette énième provocation, Riki ne put rester de marbre. Il saisit fortement Kirie par le col, plongeant son regard sombre dans les prunelles de l'adolescent, qui d'un coup sentit la peur le gagner.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien sale gamin, si tu n'étais pas ami avec le reste du groupe je t'aurais déjà éventré depuis bien longtemps, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me retiens encore de le faire, alors si tu veux éviter ça je te conseille de ne plus jamais ouvrir ta bouche pour dire des conneries pareilles, c'est assez clair pour toi ?

Le ton de Riki était obscur et menaçant, nulle personne censée n'aurait osé lui tenir tête à ce moment-là, et pour une fois, Kirie se tut, s'avouant ainsi vaincu.

Luke qui avait assisté à la scène demeura quelque peu surpris par l'élan de violence de son ancien compagnon, bien qu'au fond ce sale gosse l'avait bien cherché. Le bâtard aux cheveux noirs lâcha Kirie qui toussota, et se leva de table, la mine sombre.

\- Riki…tu t'en va déjà ? demanda Luke, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- Oui, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire en ville, et puis je crois que ça vaut mieux comme ça...

\- Tu sais, si un jour tu décides de revenir, tu sais où nous trouver, tu seras toujours le bienvenue Riki.

Ces dernières paroles de Luke réchauffèrent quelque peu le cœur du bâtard, à tel point qu'il éprouva en cet instant une forte envie de pleurer et de confier tous ses tourments à son ami, mais il le savait, tout ceci serait vain, alors, Riki préféra partir. Il quitta le bar en laissant derrière lui Luke et Kirie, et il prit le chemin du retour.

Mais alors qu'il s'était remis en marche depuis quelques temps, Riki se sentit soudain très faible. Il avait la nausée et sa tête lui tournait. Le jeune homme dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'efforça de respirer lentement et profondément pour tenter de calmer ces affreuses sensations dont il ignorait la cause. Le malaise se dissipa finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et Riki se redressa.

Il reprit sa route en supposant que tout ceci était sûrement dû à l'accumulation de tension de ces derniers jours, il fallait donc vraiment qu'il passe un peu de temps au calme pour se ressaisir avant que sa santé aussi ne finisse par y passer...

SsSsSsSsSsS

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Riki était rentré à Apatia. Les nausées qu'il avait précédemment ressenties s'étaient arrêtées mais avaient finalement reprises de plus belles au cours de l'après-midi. Il était à présent étendu de tout son long sur le grand canapé du salon en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade. Après tout cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Le bâtard soupira profondément, il se sentait vidé, complètement à plat. Etais-ce le fait d'avoir revu Luke et de s'être entendu dire que Guy était au plus mal par sa faute qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Tant de questions qui lui revenaient encore et toujours à l'esprit...Il enfouit sa tête sous les coussins et ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de faire le vide, mais alors qu'il se sentait attiré par une irrésistible envie de dormir, il entendit des voix provenir de l'entrée. Daryl discutait avec quelqu'un mais qui ? Ce n'était pas Iason, il en était certain, pourtant cette voix lui était étrangement familière... Il se redressa et se leva pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait et c'est alors qu'il vit Katze. C'était donc lui…L'homme aux cheveux rouges posa son regard sur lui tout en fumant tranquillement une cigarette.

\- Riki-sama…vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda Daryl, quelque peu inquiet de l'état de santé du précieux Pet de Iason Mink.

Le bâtard se frotta un peu le visage et s'étira.

\- Oui, ça va, juste un petit coup de fatigue. Rien de grave.

\- Riki, j'étais justement venu te voir pour te parler d'une affaire, déclara Katze en pénétrant dans le salon.

\- Riki-sama n'est pas en état de recevoir quelqu'un et de toute façon Iason-sama n'est pas ici, coupa Daryl, avec un ton bien plus ferme que d'habitude.

\- Tu pourras transmettre mes paroles à ton maître, cela ne me pose aucun problème, répliqua calmement Katze, tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil, face à Riki.

\- Je t'écoute, dit simplement le bâtard en s'asseyant également.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais retravailler pour moi ?

\- Faire à nouveau du…marché noir ?

Katze esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'autrefois ce n'était pas ça qui t'arrêtais. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te faire du bien de sortir un peu d'Apatia, car d'après ce que je vois, l'air d'ici ne semble pas vraiment te réussir…

Katze faisait sûrement allusion à l'état de Riki dont le teint était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Peut-être avait-il raison au fond…peut-être était-ce son quotidien monotone qui le faisait dépérir à vue d'œil. Et puis, en acceptant ce travail, cela lui occuperait sûrement assez l'esprit pour qu'il puisse mettre de côté ses tourments personnels.

\- Entendu. J'accepte le job, répondit Riki en s'efforçant de se redonner plus de contenance. Il était bien conscient qu'il devait faire vraiment pitié à voir pour que Katze se permette ce genre de remarque…

\- Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Riki. Passe me voir demain à 11h00 à l'adresse habituelle. J'imagine que tu te souviens de tous les rouages ?

\- Bien sûr. J'y serais.

\- Dans ce cas à demain. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Iason, je lui en parlerais personnellement, il ne refusera pas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme aux cheveux rouges se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de Daryl qui referma le sas derrière lui. Riki, toujours dans le salon, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 17h43. Iason n'allait sûrement pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures et il allait encore l'attendre inlassablement ici en s'ennuyant à mourir. Le jeune homme soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit très attaché au Blondie pour faire preuve d'autant de calme alors qu'au fond il était là, enfermé, privé de toute liberté…

* * *

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews pour me donner votre avis :)

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello chers amis ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour hehe) ou plutôt pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera à votre goût ;)

Mille merci pour vos reviews et merci aussi aux nouveaux followers qui me rejoignent à chaque chapitres :)

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy :D

* * *

Dans son bain, Riki se remémorait en boucle sa journée et surtout sa rencontre fortuite avec Luke et Kirie à Midas. Tout ceci ne voulait décidément pas sortir de sa tête ! Et maintenant le voilà qui se mettait aussi à repenser à la proposition que Katze était venu lui faire un peu plus tôt. Il allait donc bel et bien faire son retour dans le milieu du marché noir, lui qui autrefois était surnommé « Riki le sombre » tant ses talents en la matière étaient reconnus et craints.

Le bâtard s'enfonça un peu plus dans la grande baignoire de marbre blanc, rejetant la tête en arrière et se laissant envahir peu à peu par la douce chaleur apaisante de l'eau mousseuse et parfumée. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment et parvint enfin à se détendre, c'était comme s'il était loin de tout et que le poids qui pesait sur son cœur se faisait moins lourd à porter. Son corps tout entier s'était relâché, c'est fou ce qu'un bon bain chaud pouvait faire des merveilles ! Mais, venant troubler le calme de Riki, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte de la salle-de-bain et le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt.

\- Riki-sama ? Je vous apporte des serviettes et des vêtements propres.

C'était la voix de Daryl qui lui parlait à travers la porte. Riki l'autorisa à entrer et le jeune serviteur alla déposer le linge près de la baignoire, à la portée du bâtard, qui le remercia.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose en particulier ?

Riki tourna un peu la tête sur le côté pour mieux le voir et lui adressa un petit sourire bienveillant.

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant à mon sujet.

Le jeune serviteur entrecroisa ses doigts et observa Riki un moment, ne sachant trop quoi dire, puis il se lança tout de même.

\- Et pourtant je me soucie de votre bien-être. J'avoue éprouver de la peine lorsque je vous vois enfermé dans les appartements de Iason-sama toute la journée. Je trouve cruel le fait de priver quelqu'un comme vous de sa liberté…

Riki paru surpris mais également touché par les propos de Daryl. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux plus ou moins dans une situation similaire alors forcément cela avait créé des liens entre eux.

\- Toi aussi tu es privé de ta liberté, nous sommes un peu pareils finalement…

Le bâtard esquissa un petit sourire dans lequel semblait se refléter une pointe de tristesse, qui se dissipa très vite cependant.

\- Riki-sama…je veux que vous sachiez que je suis honoré de vous servir parce que j'admire cette fierté et cette assurance qui émanent de vous. Oh…Iason-sama va bientôt rentrer, il serait bon que vous soyez prêt à son arrivée, déclara Daryl, un peu affolé en consultant l'heure.

Iason…à ce nom le cœur de Riki se réchauffa soudain. Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul et si faible lorsque le Blondie était loin de lui ? Le retrouver était comme s'il retrouvait une part de ce qui faisait sa force et qui lui permettait d'affronter la violence de cette vie.

Riki sorti du bain et Daryl s'empressa de déposer une large serviette sur son corps dénudé. Le bâtard se sécha puis enfila les vêtements que lui avait apportés le serviteur. Il s'agissait d'une tenue noire, assez sobre mais néanmoins très travaillée.

Voyant que Riki détaillait sa tenue du regard, Daryl commenta :

\- Iason-sama l'a choisie spécialement pour vous afin que vous puissiez dîner avec lui et Raoul-sama.

A ces mots, Riki senti une indescriptible colère monter en lui. Comment ça avec « _lui et Raoul-sama_ » ?! Que venait faire Raoul dans cette histoire ?! Il était absolument hors de question que Riki se laisse amadouer pour accepter de dîner avec un être aussi vile et abjecte que Raoul, d'autant plus qu'ils se haïssaient cordialement ! Toute la fragile quiétude qu'il avait pu ressentir s'était évanouie en un instant. Riki se sentait à présent maussade et passablement énervé.

Daryl n'avait pas non plus eu de peine à discerner son changement d'humeur. Il déclara :

\- J'imagine que vous ne portez pas Raoul-sama dans votre cœur, mais il est très important à Tanagura et il déplairait certainement au Maître que vous refusiez de dîner avec lui et son invité…

\- Je t'en ficherais d'un invité ! Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les bêtes de foire devant ce type ! pesta Riki, ne pouvant contenir davantage sa colère.

Le jeune serviteur tenta de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Je suis certain que Iason-sama aurait lui aussi préféré passer la soirée seul avec vous mais parfois il lui est impossible d'agir uniquement selon ses propres désirs.

Ses paroles calmèrent un peu le bâtard qui saisit sa nouvelle tenue en soupirant, se résignant à coopérer mais non pas par plaisir. Il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier que même Iason n'était pas au-dessus de toute obligation.

Lorsque le jeune homme eût fini de s'habiller, Daryl le détailla avec un regard admiratif et le complimenta.

\- On dirait que ces vêtements ont été faits pour être portés par vous, Riki-sama. Vous êtes très élégant.

Riki s'admira dans le miroir. Il est vrai que Iason avait le don de toujours lui choisir de parfaites tenues qui lui allaient sur mesure sans qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait part de ses mensurations exactes. Daryl l'aida à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et en quelques minutes il fut fin prêt apprêté comme seuls pouvaient l'être les plus beaux Pets d'Eos.

\- Bien, il semble qu'il soit l'heure. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au salon de la tour Est. C'est là que vous dînerez, l'informa Daryl, en quittant l'appartement avec Riki.

Le bâtard le suivi jusqu'à l'endroit prévu sans un mot. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs pour rejoindre la tour Est, et à cette heure-ci de nombreux Pets se rendaient eux aussi à des salons avec leurs maîtres. Ainsi, une fois de plus, Riki dû supporter les regards hautains et dédaigneux qui se posèrent sur lui. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Daryl se tourna une dernière fois vers le bâtard.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Riki-sama, tout ira bien.

Sûrement Daryl avait-il décelé la tension qui se lisait à présent dans le regard de Riki, et il voulut l'encourager. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il aurait franchi cette porte, il devrait affronter le regard cruel de Raoul et avec cela ses remarques mesquines. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra, précédé par Daryl, avec une seule question à l'esprit Iason serait-il là pour le protéger… ?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Le dîner était déjà bien avancé et Riki n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot de toute la soirée. Raoul et Iason entretenaient une conversation, certainement professionnelle, à laquelle le bâtard ne comprenait rien de toute façon. Cependant, Riki avait bien remarqué les quelques regards en coin que lui jetait de temps à autre Raoul, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et justement, à nouveau, Raoul posa son regard sur lui, mais avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci, puis il s'adressa à Iason.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies réussi l'exploit de dresser ce bâtard mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, Iason. Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu se tenir si calmement par le passé. Et c'est d'autant plus exceptionnel lorsque l'on sait la pagaille qu'à causer ton animal à la dernière réception.

Riki ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, et son regard se fit plus sombre. Raoul reprit, en le fixant toujours du coin de l'œil.

\- Mais il semble néanmoins qu'il n'ait pas perdu son regard effronté…

Iason détourna également son regard vers Riki. Ce dernier se senti soudain étrangement impressionné, bien plus que d'habitude, par ce regard si bleu, si profond et à la fois si glacial.

\- Je t'accorde qu'il est différent des autres Pets, cependant il s'est très bien adapté aux règles. Et selon moi, c'est justement la fougue que possède Riki qui fait défaut aux autres animaux.

Raoul émit un léger rire mauvais.

\- Tu as toujours aimé la difficulté Iason, c'est tout à ton honneur. Cependant, mis à part sa fougue, je serais curieux de savoir ce dont il est capable…Peut-être pourrais-tu l'emmener avec toi au salon d'Eos pour notre prochaine soirée diplomatique, si tant est que tu sois capable de le tenir.

Un éclair sembla passer dans le regard de Iason bien qu'il restait toujours aussi impassible en apparence. Il répondit d'une voix calme.

\- C'est entendu, je l'emmènerais donc avec moi la prochaine fois.

Le regard noir de Riki ne se dissipa pas, bien au contraire. Comment Iason pouvait-il accepter cela sans même sourciller ?! C'était inadmissible ! Le jeune homme se retint cependant de manifester ouvertement son mécontentement et préféra regarder le contenu de son assiette.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ton Pet, tu n'es surement pas sans savoir que son retour a provoqué un immense tollé à Tanagura. Il serait bon, selon moi, que tu fasses bonne figure auprès de la Fédération avec un autre animal avant que tout cela ne finisse par te causer du tort.

Je peux d'ailleurs t'en proposer de très biens, plusieurs nouveaux ont rejoints l'Académie et ils sont vraiment de premier choix.

Iason entrecroisa ses doigts et fixa Raoul un instant avant de répondre avec un ton plus sec, mais toujours accompagné de son air impassible.

\- J'apprécie tes égards, mais je me satisfais tout à fait de Riki pour le moment.

Le regard de Raoul sembla se faire plus glacial qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui fit frémir intérieurement Riki. Puis, voyant qu'il se faisait tard, le Blondie se leva de table, salua respectueusement Iason et se dirigea vers la sortie en adressant au passage un petit sourire carnassier au bâtard.

\- Nous nous verrons demain au Conseil. Bonne nuit Iason.

Lorsque Riki et Iason furent enfin seuls dans la pièce, le Blondie se rapprocha de son Pet et lui parla d'une voix calme.

\- Je suis heureux de constater à quel point la tenue que je t'aie choisie te va bien. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas fait de vagues pendant le dîner. Je suis satisfait de toi Riki.

Cependant, il constata bien vite que les yeux de son Pet lui jetaient de véritables éclairs de fureur et que ses yeux étaient aussi noirs et profonds qu'un gouffre sans fin. Mais cela ne sembla pas bousculer Iason outre-mesure, car ce dernier affichait toujours un visage parfaitement stoïque.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que j'aille dans un salon jouer les bêtes de foire devant de vieux porcs vicieux juste pour te faire plaisir, tu entends ?! cria Riki avec colère, en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Le jeune homme en avait eu assez de rester assis à table toute la soirée sans pouvoir exprimer le fond de sa pensée, et maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, même si c'était Iason qu'il avait en face de lui, il ne comptait pas se priver pour le lui faire savoir !  
Toutefois, le regard de Iason, qui jusque-là était demeuré impassible, prit une teinte glaciale. Sûrement n'avait-il pas apprécié l'élan colérique de son Pet et il n'allait pas le laisser continuer à lui tenir tête de la sorte.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir permis de donner ton avis à ce sujet. De toute façon tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire Riki, trancha fermement le Blondie.

L'espace d'un instant, le bâtard parut choqué, puis encore plus furibond que tout à l'heure. Il fit face à Iason, bien que ce dernier le dominait largement de par son imposante stature.

\- Tu n'es qu'une espèce de sale…

Mais alors que les mots allèrent sortir de la bouche de Riki, Iason lui attrapa le menton dans sa main et se rapprocha de son visage. Là, ses yeux bleus cristallins se plongèrent dans les iris ébène du jeune homme avec intensité, ce qui fit instantanément perde un peu de contenance à Riki.

\- Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de manières, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Maintenant calme-toi si tu veux éviter de me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Mais l'impétueux bâtard, dans son élan de fierté ne rendit pas les armes, au contraire, il conservait toujours son regard effronté malgré le fait que le regard de glace du Blondie l'impressionnait toujours autant. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse démonter cette fois-ci.

\- J'estime avoir le droit de dire ce que j'ai envie, que ça te plaise ou pas, je ne suis pas ton gentil pantin docile et soumis!

Sans faire preuve de plus de patience, Iason saisit fortement Riki par les cheveux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et pourtant tu aboies plus que tu ne mords. Mais puisque tu as l'air de vouloir me tenir tête ce soir, je crois qu'il va falloir que je te donne une petite leçon, histoire de calmer tes ardeurs.

Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du Blondie mais en vain, il était bien trop fort, il n'aurait donc pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire...

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

\- Arrrg !

A nouveau, le bâtard se plia de douleur, allongé sur le lit de l'appartement, en regardant Iason de ses yeux emplis de rage.  
Le Blondie quant à lui restait parfaitement insensible à ses cris de douleur et continuait à exercer sa torture à distance, avec l'anneau qu'il portait autour de son majeur gauche.

\- J'ose espérer que cela te fera comprendre que tu me dois le respect, Riki… déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et froide.

\- Je te…déteste ! cria le bâtard, sous l'emprise de la souffrance que lui infligeait l'anneau qui enserrait violement son membre.

Le jeune homme aurait pu pleurer tant il avait mal à cet instant. Iason semblait le torturer juste pour le plaisir, sans aucun état d'âme, et Riki s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu lui donner la satisfaction de pleurer ou d'émettre le moindre regret devant lui.  
A ces mots, Iason se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit avant de se pencher à l'oreille de son Pet pour lui murmurer :

\- Non Riki, tu ne me déteste pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Pour accompagner ses murmures, le Blondie fit glisser lentement sa main sur le torse du bâtard afin de venir insister sur l'un de ses tétons, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur le jeune homme. Malgré la douleur omniprésente, Riki senti une intense vague de chaleur envahir tout son corps et contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement mêlé de douleur et de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Iason.

\- Tu aimerais que je continue à te faire cela n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il tout en poursuivant ses caresses, en guettant la réaction de Riki.

Toutefois, s'il en était arrivé là, c'était bien pour punir son Pet pour son insolence, alors le Blondie ne comptait pas s'en tenir à lui donner satisfaction, non, il allait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce que Riki lui soit enfin totalement soumis. Il régla l'anneau autour de son doigt différemment, et aussitôt, cela eut une influence sur le bâtard. Celui-ci se détendit en couinant légèrement, la douleur semblant s'être estompée.

\- Tu te sens mieux comme ça ? murmura Iason à son oreille.

Riki ne répondit pas mais sa détermination et sa colère étaient toujours présentes dans son regard, bien qu'il semblait avoir été certes éprouvé par la torture de l'anneau. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à renoncer à sa fierté si facilement et il comptait bien s'y tenir quoi qu'il advienne. Non, il ne cèderait pas à Iason...  
Constatant cela, le Blondie toucha à nouveau son anneau et la douleur se rempara du corps du bâtard avec plus de violence que précédemment. Riki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable de réfréner un cri de douleur.  
Il en avait la certitude, le Blondie allait prendre tout son temps pour le torturer, il ne serait qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, un jouet duquel Iason se servirait pour asseoir un peu plus sa domination. La nuit allait être longue, mais jamais, non jamais Riki ne renoncerait à sa fierté...

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Enfermé dans sa chambre, seul et étendu sur son lit depuis quelques heures, le corps couvert de marques laissées par le Blondie, Riki se ressassait tout ce qui c'était passé durant la soirée, et surtout la façon dont Iason avait pris son pied pour le « punir ». Au fond, surement était-il allé trop loin en le provoquant comme il l'avait fait...

Par le passé il s'était accoutumé aux punitions vicieuses de Iason, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait trop difficile à accepter. Tout avait changé, tellement changé...ou peut-être était-ce surtout la perception et les sentiments de Riki qui avaient évolués. A force de se torturer l'esprit, le bâtard senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détestait pleurer, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il s'était toujours montré fort en toutes circonstances et se refusait à pleurer sur son sort, mais il fallait croire que même cela avait fini par changer...

Etre considéré comme l'objet de Iason lui faisait de plus en plus mal au fond de lui mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de sa part ? Et puis déjà quelle était la nature de ses propres sentiments envers son « maître » ? Une larme roula sur la joue de Riki. C'en était trop pour son esprit et trop pour ce soir, il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il oublie tout ça et peut-être que demain tout irait mieux. Il régnait une obscurité quasi-totale dans la chambre, et pour cause, il était plus de 2h00 du matin. Riki enfila un pantalon ample et un simple t-shirt, histoire de ne pas attraper froid, puis il s'allongea dans son lit, ou du moins il s'apprêta à le faire, lorsque soudain il se redressa brusquement. Il fixa la porte, aux aguets, étant persuadé d'avoir ressenti quelque chose d'anormal. En effet, après avoir passé sa vie à Cérès, il était certain que son sens de l'intuition était bien développé. Toujours le regard rivé sur la porte, Riki fut soudain persuadé d'apercevoir un filet de lumière qui se fit de plus en plus vif, accompagné d'étranges bruits de crépitements. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé lui parvint. Il ne mit pas plus longtemps à comprendre qu'il y avait le feu dans l'appartement. Paniqué, Riki tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain, car elle était verrouillée.

\- Bordel ! pesta-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dedans.

Il savait pertinemment que tout ceci était inutile, car Iason, après l'avoir puni, l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre avant de s'en aller dieu sait où. Ce qui voulait donc dire…qu'il était seul ici ! Il était cependant hors de question qu'il se résigne à mourir ici d'une façon aussi pitoyable. Riki tenta donc à plusieurs reprises de forcer la poignée mais cela ne servait vraiment à rien, d'autant plus que le temps pressait car la chaleur et l'odeur étouffante dégagée par la fumée se faisaient de plus en plus oppressantes. Sortir par la fenêtre ? Inutile. L'appartement de Iason était situé dans les plus hauts étages et il se serait tué sur le champ dans sa chute. Alors, dans un ultime élan, Riki se saisit d'un fauteuil et vint le fracasser contre la porte qui céda finalement sous l'assaut. Les flammes surgirent devant Riki qui dû se jeter au sol pour ne pas être brûlé vif. Il se mit à se diriger vers la sortie à ras le sol en toussant à cause de l'épaisse fumée noire qui se dégageait. Mais alors qui avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, la voix de Daryl lui parvint.

\- Riki-sama !

Le jeune serviteur se tenait près du sas d'entrée, tentant d'apercevoir le Pet au milieu de cet amas de flammes. Riki se dirigea à sa voix et parvint à la rejoindre. Tous deux quittèrent l'appartement en feu sans plus tarder. Dans les couloirs une alarme résonnait, surement liée à l'incendie, mais le plus important était que Riki et Daryl avaient réussis à en sortir sains et saufs...

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les amis j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez hâte de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) Je tiens également à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être suivie :D

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy ;)

* * *

Dans une des salles de soins d'Apatia, Riki, assis sur une table et encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était produit, se faisait soigner par Iason. Il n'avait que quelques brûlures bégnines sur un bras, mais le Blondie avait tenu à lui prodiguer immédiatement des soins.  
Iason avait accouru dès lors qu'il avait entendu l'alarme se mettre en route et Riki avait pris ça pour une éventuelle marque d'attention à son égard. Le Blondie lui appliquait un cataplasme réfrigérant sur le bras depuis quelques minutes et ce dans le plus grand silence.  
Il arrivait parfois à Riki de croiser furtivement le regard de son maître mais aucun des deux protagonistes n'avait vraiment l'air de savoir quoi dire en une telle situation, ainsi le silence valait mieux qu'un long discours.  
Puis, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte et le blond intima à l'inconnu d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Daryl aux yeux rougis et emplis d'inquiétude.  
Aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs de Tanagura, jamais Riki n'avait vu Daryl aussi désemparé, et cela lui fit mal au plus profond de lui.

\- Iason-sama...pardonnez mon intrusion mais je venais prendre des nouvelles de Riki-sama... déclara humblement le serviteur en s'inclinant face au Blondie.

Riki se força à lui adresser un petit sourire, afin de dissiper ses inquiétudes à son égard.

\- Je vais bien Daryl, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et toi, tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Riki-sama...vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de ma personne, cela importe peu, répondit le serviteur en s'inclinant à nouveau.

En effet, de par son statut de serviteur qui équivalait à être un simple objet, jamais Daryl n'avait songé que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour lui, et ce n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé car ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas à Eos. Riki était bien le premier et le seul à lui manifester autant d'attention et cela l'avait profondément touché.

\- Il semble que Riki aille plutôt bien comme tu peux le constater. Cependant...

Iason marqua un silence avant de reprendre en fixant Daryl du coin de l'œil.

\- Je compte avoir le fin mot de cette histoire d'incendie, et je mènerais ma propre enquête. Ainsi, toute personne qui aura été mêlée de près ou de loin à cette affaire se verra répondre de ses actes devant moi.

Daryl frémit intérieurement en croisant le regard glacial et acéré du Blondie. Etait-il en train de le soupçonner d'avoir mis lui-même le feu à l'appartement ? Non...pourquoi aurait-il des doutes ? Jamais Daryl n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille, et surtout, jamais il n'aurait pu vouloir faire du mal à Riki, c'était certain. Et pourtant le jeune serviteur avait la cruelle impression que le grand Iason Mink allait faire de lui le premier suspect de sa liste...  
Mais Iason détourna finalement son regard de son serviteur et reporta toute son attention sur Riki, dont il ré-inspecta le bras une dernière fois afin d'être sûr que son précieux animal ne portait aucune autre blessure.  
Puis, ayant terminé, il intima à Daryl de conduire Riki jusqu'à l'appartement 12B du quartier Ouest de la tour afin qu'il puisse s'y reposer.

\- Daryl va te conduire dans un autre de mes appartements, tu pourras y prendre tes aises. Je viendrais te rejoindre dès que j'aurais réglé certaines choses.

Iason n'en dit pas plus, cependant Riki avait bien compris que vu le ton glacial avec lequel parlait le Blondie, les « certaines choses » en question concerneraient surement l'incendie. Toutefois, au fond de lui, le bâtard ressentait comme une intuition, une voix qui lui criait que le coupable de tout ceci n'était autre que Raoul. Après tout il le détestait et vu le dernier regard qu'il lui avait adressé lors du dîner, Riki était certain qu'il n'aurait eu aucun remords à attenter à sa vie. Mais devait-il le dire à Iason...?

Constatant que son animal avait un regard sombre et pensif, le Blondie l'attira contre lui et lui parla d'une voix calme, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre ce dernier.

\- Riki, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Le bâtard fut quelque peu désemparé par la perspicacité de son maître, mais en même temps venant de lui ce n'était nullement surprenant. Iason avait beaucoup d'intuition en plus d'avoir un esprit aiguisé.  
Riki hésita l'espace d'un instant. Il voulait le lui dire mais il craignait sa réaction, d'autant plus que Raoul était son meilleur ami. Voudrait-il seulement l'écouter et le croire... ?

\- Je...

Constatant son hésitation, Iason resserra un peu son étreinte et posa une main dans les cheveux de son Pet, comme pour lui donner plus d'assurance. Se sentant donc en partie rassuré par ce geste, Riki reprit :

\- Je crois savoir qui est l'auteur de tout ça.

Iason le relâcha pour lui faire face et plongea son regard cristallin dans les prunelles ébène du bâtard, attendant visiblement la suite de sa pensée.

\- Beaucoup à Tanagura rêveraient de me voir brûler, mais celui qui me déteste le plus c'est ton ami, Raoul.

Riki guetta la réaction du Blondie, et en effet, celle-ci ne tarda pas à suivre. Le regard du blond avait pris un aspect plus aiguisé. Il prit la parole.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu accuses Raoul d'avoir mis lui-même le feu à l'appartement dans le but de te voir disparaître. Et tu insinues cela sans aucune preuve. Il me semble que tu dis surtout ça par amertume envers sa personne.

Sa voix était sèche et glaciale.

Le bâtard aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr il s'était attendu à ce que Iason ne prête pas attention à ses intuitions, mais d'entendre le Blondie le traiter pratiquement d'affabulateur était insupportable ! De toute façon que pouvait-il ajouter de plus à présent ? Iason ne le croyait pas, c'était évident. Il allait donc devoir trouver la preuve ultime de ce qu'il avançait, autrement jamais il ne serait pris au sérieux. Pourtant c'était bel et bien Raoul, Riki en avait l'intime conviction !

\- Bien, nous reparlerons de tout cela à mon retour, reprit le Blondie, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant ainsi Riki seul avec Daryl.

\- Riki-sama...vous devriez aller vous reposer, je vais vous conduire dans vos nouveaux appartements, déclara le serviteur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva de la table d'examen et suivi le petit blond sans un mot, l'esprit ailleurs. Comment allait-il réussir à prouver la culpabilité de Raoul ? Si c'était bel et bien lui, il était certain qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait les choses à la légère, et il avait sûrement prit ses dispositions pour se mettre hors de cause... La partie était donc loin d'être gagnée mais Riki n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Il avait la ferme intention de gagner cette bataille et il allait tout faire pour.  
Après avoir un peu marché et traversé quelques longs couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans la partie Ouest de la tour, et Daryl, à l'aide d'une carte codée, déverrouilla le sas d'entrée du nouvel appartement, dans lequel il pénétra ensuite avec Riki.

\- Souhaitez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, j'aimerais juste m'allonger un moment... Déclara le bâtard, la voix faible.

Ce dernier alla s'étendre sur le grand canapé blanc du salon et ferma les yeux un moment. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement dû à la fatigue, mais Riki se sentait mal. Il avait reconnu cette étrange sensation, c'était la même que lorsqu'il avait quitté Luke et Kirie à Midas. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait à nouveau la nausée. Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il depuis quelques jours ?! Le jeune serviteur s'approcha de lui, inquiet, et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Riki-sama ?

\- Si…si ça va, murmura simplement le jeune homme, mais d'un ton qui se voulait peu convaincant.

\- Cela fait tout de même deux fois en deux jours...peut-être serait-il bon d'informer Iason-sama de votre état...

\- Iason, tss...tu parles, il a d'autres chats à fouetter, siffla Riki avec mépris et agacement.

\- Si vous me permettez, je pense tout de même qu'il serait sage que vous alliez voir un médecin, je m'inquiète de votre santé Riki-sama. D'autant plus que vous avez dû être fort éprouvé par les derniers évènements...

\- Daryl, bon sang, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me couve comme si j'étais un enfant. Avant de venir ici je vivais à Cérès, j'étais quasiment à la rue, je volais pour survivre et je fréquentais des endroits si peu recommandables que tu en aurais frémis, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vis ici que j'ai besoin de t'entendre me répéter sans cesse que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Le petit blond baissa les yeux et n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Hn...Excuses-moi Daryl, je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec cette histoire. On a bien failli y passer tous les deux... Se justifia finalement Riki sur un ton plus posé.

Le serviteur ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui adressa même un petit sourire bienveillant.

\- Ne vous souciez de rien et reposez-vous. Je vous réveillerais afin que vous soyez à l'heure pour votre rendez-vous.

Le rendez-vous avec Katze ! Riki l'avait presque oublié avec toute cette agitation. Heureusement que Daryl était là. Ainsi le bâtard se blotti confortablement dans le canapé, calant un gros coussin sous sa tête, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Il était onze heures passées lorsque Riki arriva enfin au Baron Rouge pour y rejoindre Katze. C'est le souffle court qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, qui l'attendait depuis quelques temps, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir terne, en fumant une de ses habituelles cigarettes dont Riki connaissait si bien l'odeur.

\- Tu es en retard, déclara l'homme, en le fixant de son regard perçant.

\- Je suis désolé...je... Bégaya Riki en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal.

\- C'est bon, je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé, assieds-toi, le coupa Katze, en lui désignant une chaise placée face à lui.

Le bâtard s'exécuta et observa attentivement son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne la parole en expirant une volute de fumée.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour clarifier les termes de notre arrangement. Tu vas retravailler pour moi. J'ai prévu de te charger des transactions d'animaux avec Zack. Tu toucheras bien entendu ta part du marché.

\- Des...transactions ? Répéta Riki à demi-voix.

\- Oui. Ton travail consistera à convoyer les marchandises discrètement jusqu'à Eos. Tu comprends ? Mais après tout cela ne doit pas t'être tout à fait inconnu, tu avais déjà trempé là-dedans par le passé, n'est-ce pas Riki ? Je compte sur tes talents.

\- Donc tu attends de moi que je fasse passer en douce des animaux non répertoriés de Midas jusqu'à Eos pour le compte des Blondies...

\- Je suis ravi de ne pas avoir à gaspiller ma salive avec toi. Je vois que nous nous comprenons tout à fait.

L'espace d'un instant, le bâtard eut l'air d'hésiter, mais il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et Katze plissa légèrement les yeux. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se leva de son siège, sorti quelque chose d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et alla le donner à Riki.

\- Voici ton pass, tu en auras besoin pour franchir les sas de sécurité.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et le glissa simplement dans sa poche.

\- La première transaction aura lieu ce soir. Zack t'attendra devant le bâtiment principal à 22h00, pour le reste, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Au fond Riki sentait bien qu'il n'avait plus l'âme à faire ce genre de choses aussi aisément qu'avant, mais après tout pourquoi pas, peut-être que cette occasion lui permettrait justement de retrouver cette part de lui-même qu'il semblait avoir égarée avec le temps. Oui...il avait besoin de se sentir à nouveau fier, fort, et libre comme autrefois. Qu'importe si pour cela il devait à nouveau s'adonner au marché noir.

\- Merci Katze. J'y serais, comme prévu.

\- Dans ce cas tout est clair. Je compte sur toi Riki.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges tendit alors à Riki son paquet de cigarette, lui en proposant une silencieusement par ce geste. Mais le bâtard fit un petit signe négatif de la tête, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur, pas même pour fumer une cigarette. Trop de choses lui trottaient encore dans la tête, mais surtout, comment allait-il faire pour prouver la culpabilité de Raoul...

\- Tu as bien changé Riki, tu n'es plus le bâtard féroce que j'avais en face de moi il y a encore quelques années de ça. Cela dit tant mieux pour Iason, je suis sûrement le seul à trouver que c'est plutôt regrettable... Déclara Katze en s'adossant un peu plus contre son fauteuil, tout en fumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Ces mots...En un sens Katze n'avait pas tort, maintes fois Riki s'était demandé si cette nouvelle vie pourrait lui apporter quelque chose. Et au final, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à ramper misérablement devant Iason comme tous les autres animaux d'Eos. Tôt ou tard le Blondie allait finir par se lasser de lui, et sûrement encore plus vite que prévu vu tout ce qui se tramait ces temps-ci. Allait-il finir sa vie en implorant le grand Iason Mink de le garder auprès de lui ? Non...Riki n'était pas le genre d'homme à piétiner ainsi sa fierté pour quelques attentions, et pourtant...même ses plus intimes convictions sur son existence étaient aujourd'hui remises en cause. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer...

Face au silence du bâtard, Katze reprit :

\- Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi te reposer un peu avant ce soir, tu ne dois plus avoir les idées très claires après tout ça...

Riki redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es au courant de quelque chose alors...

Les yeux de l'homme se firent plus perçants et il déclara :

\- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses Riki, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, non ?

\- Alors tu sais aussi qui a mis le feu à l'appartement de Iason.

Katze laissa échapper quelques fines volutes de fumées avant de répondre.

\- Disons que j'ai quelques suppositions en effet, mais tout ceci ne me regarde pas vraiment.

Le bâtard fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Daryl qui n'y est pour rien a failli se faire tuer ! Si tu sais quelque chose pourquoi ne pas le dire à Iason ?!

\- Riki, je ne suis pas là pour remettre en cause l'ordre établi. Le syndicat de Tanagura va mener une enquête alors de quoi te préoccupes-tu autant ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait bien compris que Katze refuserait de lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si impuissant et si en colère tout à coup ?

\- Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas... ? Reprit Katze, en écrasant le reste de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Si c'est bel et bien ça, alors je risque de ne plus rester docile très longtemps...

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement. L'homme aux cheveux rouges esquissa un très léger sourire. En effet, il lui tardait d'assister au retour du bâtard fougueux et impétueux qu'il avait connu par le passé, et si cette histoire devait bousculer un peu les choses, dans ce cas c'était tant mieux. Katze serait aux premières loges pour assister à cela...

Pendant ce temps, au siège du Syndicat de Tanagura, la réunion concernant l'incendie était déjà bien entamée. Iason siégeait au centre de la tablée, présidant cette assemblée de Blondies avec Raoul, assis à côté de lui.

\- Il faudra donc veiller à questionner plus amplement le serviteur, déclara froidement un Blondie du nom de Nathan, assis à l'opposé de Iason.

\- Il ne serait pas impossible en effet que ce soit le serviteur qui ait voulu tuer ton Pet, Iason, reprit un autre, appuyant les propos précédemment tenus par Nathan à l'encontre de Daryl.

Face à ces suppositions, Raoul fronça un peu les sourcils, ce qui rendit son regard encore plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée, puis il prit la parole.

\- Peu importe, après tout nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du bâtard mais bien de l'incendie criminel qui a ravagé l'appartement de notre frère, je vous prierai donc de vous concentrer sur le sujet qui nous occupe.

Iason jeta un regard en biais à Raoul, qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête, avant de poursuivre.

\- Il nous faudra dresser une liste de tous les suspects potentiels ayant eu accès à l'appartement. De plus la sécurité est à revoir, si quelqu'un a pu s'y introduire si facilement c'est bien qu'il y a eu une faille quelque part et Jupiter ne saurait tolérer cela.

\- Oui, Raoul à raison. Une telle erreur est impardonnable. Qu'en dis-tu Iason ? Releva un autre Blondie.

Après avoir marqué un petit temps de silence, Iason entreprit de sa voix calme et froide :

\- Je demande à mener moi-même l'enquête sur le système de sécurité. Après tout il s'agit de mon domaine et je ne saurais tolérer qu'une telle chose se reproduise à l'avenir. De plus, toute personne qui s'avèrera coupable d'avoir voulu tuer Riki sera sanctionnée de ma main.

L'assemblée des Blondie acquiesça en un mouvement uniforme. Ainsi l'audience pris fin et Iason se leva, avant de quitter la grande salle sans rien ajouter. Raoul le regarda s'éloigner en plissant légèrement les paupières ce qui rendit son regard cristallin aussi acéré qu'une lame de rasoir. Puis il murmura, pour lui-même :

\- Oui Iason...va rejoindre ton précieux Pet, tant que tu le peux encore...

* * *

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello les amis ! Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à arriver...je sais et je m'en excuse sincèrement ^^' J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette aventure ! ;-) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy !

* * *

Il était vingt-deux heures et Riki attendait comme prévu à l'endroit que lui avait désigné Katze lors de leur entrevue de la matinée. Il était adossé contre un des murs extérieurs de l'entrepôt, fumant nerveusement une cigarette. Pourquoi se sentait-il si tendu ? Ici rien n'avait changé, ou du moins pas grand-chose. C'était toujours le même entrepôt, la même odeur, les mêmes souvenirs... Il n'avait qu'à faire cette transaction pour Katze et tout se passerait bien.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et qu'un homme apparut sous la lumière blafarde de l'unique lampadaire. Riki ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître, c'était Zack.

\- Bonsoir Riki. Ça fait longtemps, déclara-t-il.

Alors le bâtard fit taire en lui cet étrange pressentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur, et décida de se concentrer uniquement sur la mission qu'il allait accomplir avec Zack.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on bossait souvent ensembles avant...

\- Hm. Katze t'as dit tout ce que tu as à faire ?

Riki hocha de la tête et ils entrèrent alors tous deux à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, là où se trouvait la marchandise qui devait être acheminée à Eos ce soir. Zack se chargea de préparer le véhicule d'acheminement, quant à Riki, il commença à charger les capsules de verres contenant les Pets en sommeils, sur un chariot élévateur. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula donc ainsi entre les allers-retours de Riki pour charger le camion, et Zack qui vérifiait la liste des marchandises. Aux alentours de 22h45 le camion fut chargé et fin prêt à partir vers Eos. Le bâtard se mit au volant et son collègue pris place du côté passager et ils se mirent donc en route.  
Riki avait son regard rivé sur la route et pas un seul mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce fut finalement Zack qui entreprit de prendre la parole pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Dis, comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu ici après tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il, avec une certaine curiosité.

Riki se crispa un peu. Bien sûr il s'était attendu à ce genre de questions et c'était bien normal, mais malgré tout, il ne savait toujours pas comment expliquer les étranges sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à remettre les pieds dans cette ville qu'il avait tant haïe par le passé...

Non, expliquer tout cela à Zack aurait été trop difficile et trop risqué, ainsi Riki préféra tenter de s'en tirer par quelques habiles évitements.

\- Eh bien, plus ou moins comme tout le monde je suppose. J'en avais marre de devoir voler pour vivre, alors qu'ici je touche au moins de quoi m'acheter quelques trucs, tu vois ? Répondit-il avec un petit sourire avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus léger : - Et puis on n'a pas vraiment à se plaindre de la paye ici hein ?

Zack lui rendit son petit sourire, puis il reprit.

\- Il parait que ton retour a fait beaucoup de bruit. Tu es au service d'un Blondie ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répliqua Riki davantage sur la défensive, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zack.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules innocemment.

\- Bah, pour qu'ils en aient tous après toi comme ça, ça doit forcément vouloir dire que t'es important ou que tu représentes une menace pour eux non ?

\- Je suis un as du marché noir voilà pourquoi ça les inquiète, c'est tout, trancha Riki, se reconcentrant pleinement sur la route.

Le reste du trajet se déroula ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet. Oui...Riki était si « important » pour eux qu'il avait failli y laisser sa peau, tss...quelle ironie, songea-t-il.

Tout le monde ne rêvait que de le voir mort et enterré, ainsi Raoul et ses sbires auraient le champ libre pour faire dieu seul savait quelles frasques. Et lui-même était d'ailleurs si pitoyable qu'il se laissait faire en silence. Non...comme il l'avait dit à Katze ce matin, les choses allaient changer et ça commencerait aussitôt qu'il rentrerait. Fini le gentil Riki docile et soumis, il en avait assez de se faire écraser alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'éprendre du Blondie le plus puissant de Tanagura...

Riki soupira silencieusement.

Il n'y avait que dans son for intérieur qu'il pouvait avouer cela avec autant de facilité que c'en était presque déconcertant, lui qui habituellement dissimulait si bien ses sentiments. Ainsi c'était clair, il aimait Iason, il éprouvait bel et bien de l'amour pour lui, cependant il n'était pas certain que ses sentiments soient partagés par l'homme qui avait fait de lui son amant.

En cet instant, le bâtard aurait tout donné pour entendre le Blondie lui murmurer un simple « je t'aime », ces quelques mots auraient suffi à lui redonner confiance en l'avenir, si seulement cela aurait été possible...

La transaction se déroula sans accroc et la marchandise fut déposée comme prévu à l'endroit indiqué par Katze. Riki se senti d'ailleurs assez satisfait d'avoir pu mener à bien cette mission, ainsi il se sentait à nouveau un tant soit peu « utile ».

\- Bon, on a fait du bon travail ce soir, déclara Zack, tandis que Riki garait le camion dans l'entrepôt.

\- Hm, ouais.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ensembles ? proposa l'homme au bâtard.

Riki secoua légèrement la tête pour marquer son refus. Puis il déclara :

\- Non merci Zack, j'ai envie de marcher un peu avant de rentrer. Ça me fera du bien de prendre l'air après tout ça.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'étira tandis qu'il tournait les talons, puis il se mit en route. Son collègue se contenta donc de lui adresser un dernier signe de la main.

\- A la prochaine Riki.

**SsSsSsSsSsS**

Cela devait faire une bonne heure que Riki errait dans les rues animées de Midas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait ressenti ce besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, et voilà que maintenant il s'était déjà lassé de ce sentiment de solitude. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Rentrer à Apatia ? Non...là-bas il se sentait oppressé depuis l'affaire de l'incendie et de toute façon Iason n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ses inquiétudes à propos de Raoul. Le jeune homme soupira, continuant à arpenter ces rues qu'il connaissait par cœur. C'est alors qu'il repéra un petit bar qui semblait relativement désert l'endroit idéal pour aller se vider la tête de toutes ses mauvaises pensées, en laissant l'alcool anéantir lentement sa conscience sans que personne ne lui pose aucune question. Oui, ce soir c'était bien de ça dont il avait le plus besoin. Alors, le bâtard poussa la porte et entra, avant d'aller s'installer directement au comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda le barman un homme à l'allure froide et assez âgé.

\- Mettez-moi un Gin Tonic, répondit Riki, en s'allumant une cigarette.

Le verre lui fut rapidement apporté et le jeune homme ne mit que quelques instants à le vider. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, aussi il commanda à la suite plusieurs cocktails alcoolisés, se sentant peu à peu happé et enivré par la douce évasion que lui procurait l'alcool.

Riki remua longuement le contenu de son dernier verre, observant le fond de liquide tournoyer à l'intérieur du récipient. Au fond il ne savait même plus très bien pourquoi il était venu ici...tout lui semblait loin à présent. Il termina le fond de son verre d'un seul coup et le reposa sur le comptoir, avant d'y coucher sa tête qui commençait à tourner. Ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires et son estomac se serrait. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû boire autant car il se savait incapable de rentrer dans un tel état, et surtout, Iason ne tolèrerait pas une telle conduite. Iason...encore et toujours Iason...malgré l'alcool et toutes ses autres tentatives, quoi qu'il fasse, le Blondie ne quittait pas son esprit, à tel point que Riki avait envie de se mettre à pleurer pour chasser toute cette douleur qui était ancrée en lui.

C'est alors que la porte du bar s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce enfumée.

Riki n'y prêta pas grande attention et se contenta simplement de jeter un regard en biais pour jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis, le bâtard se redressa et se figea littéralement, comme foudroyé sur place. La réaction fut similaire pour le jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui venait de pénétrer dans le bar.

\- R…Riki...c'est bien toi ?

\- Guy...

Les deux protagonistes étaient aussi surpris et émus l'un que l'autre. Ce fut Guy qui vint vers son ex amant, les bras ouverts pour le serrer contre lui. Riki retrouva alors cette sensation et ce parfum qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui rappelait sa vie passée à Cérès. Enserré contre Guy il avait chaud et se sentait apaisé. Etais-ce l'alcool qui le faisait se sentir si faible au point d'en oublier que c'était lui et nul autre qui avait fait le choix de cette vie ? Jamais il n'aurait eu à quitter Guy et ses amis s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Iason... Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, il devait se ressaisir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs constata le nombre de verres vides qui se trouvaient posés sur le comptoir devant Riki, il en conclut donc que son ex compagnon avait dû boire pour oublier...oui, mais pour oublier quoi ? Sa trahison envers Bison ? Leur relation passée ? Ou bien peut-être que la cause de tous ses malheurs était ce maudit Blondie qu'il haïssait tant... Si tel était le cas, alors il tiendrait sa vengeance. Guy pris place à côté de Riki et commanda un verre avant de se tourner vers cet homme pour qui il ressentait toujours une passion dévorante.

\- Riki, si tu as des problèmes je t'en prie, dis-le moi. Je ferais tout pour toi tu sais.

Le bâtard abaissa le regard, son esprit toujours embrumé par l'alcool, et son cœur envahi par cette douleur profonde qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

\- C'est moi qui ai choisi tout ça Guy, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi.

Le bâtard aux cheveux longs parut blessé par ces propos, mais il était hors de question qu'il tire un trait sur tout ça. Alors, il changea de comportement.

\- Bien, puisque c'est ton choix. Barman, une autre tournée je vous prie. Deux Gin Tonic !

Riki l'observait avec une certaine incompréhension, mais il ne parvenait plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes de toute façon alors, lorsque le barman déposa un verre devant lui, il le prit et en bu le contenu sans plus réfléchir.

\- Guy...pourquoi...

Le jeune homme le fixa avec un petit sourire avant de répondre. Puis il but tranquillement quelques gorgées de Gin.

\- C'est trop triste de boire seul Riki, alors trinque au moins avec moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Riki en avait eu assez de se poser toutes ces questions sans réponses, aussi il avait fini par accepter de boire avec Guy, en souvenir de leur passé commun, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout et il n'avait pas à se justifier de ses actes.

Plus le temps défilait, plus Riki laissait ses moyens et sa conscience s'anéantir. Guy, constatant que son ex petit-ami n'affichait plus grande réaction, jugea qu'il était temps de quitter ce bar.

\- Viens, il est temps de s'en aller, tu as assez bu comme ça.

\- Laisse...moi, murmura Riki, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs soupira et saisit Riki par le bras, l'aidant ainsi à se redresser, puis il le soutint en passant un bras dans son dos, avant de régler la note au barman et de quitter cet endroit. L'air frais fit du bien à Riki qui sentit une once de conscience lui revenir.

\- Guy...on va...où ?

Le bâtard aux cheveux longs s'était déjà mis à marcher dans une direction précise et Riki suivait le pas péniblement, ses jambes étant flageolantes et sa démarche peu assurée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Riki, je t'emmène dans un endroit où tu pourras reprendre tes esprits, tu vas te sentir mieux...

La voix de Guy était devenue plus mystérieuse et décidée. Oui, le jeune homme savait très bien où il allait et désormais plus rien n'aurait le pouvoir de le faire reculer. Le temps de la confrontation viendrait plus tard.

Guy fit monter l'ex leader de Bison sur sa moto, juste derrière lui et se mit en route, plein gaz vers Cérès...

**SsSsSsSsSsS**

\- Pff, ça va faire des heures qu'il est parti, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait partir à sa recherche ?

\- Laisse tomber Norris, ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Guy fait comme bon lui chante depuis que Riki est parti. Il doit certainement trainer dans un bar et être en train de se bourrer la gueule.

\- Moi je trouve ça assez injuste envers nous ! C'est à Guy d'assurer la pérennité de Bison maintenant et il fait n'importe quoi ! Moi à sa place je...

\- La ferme Kirie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que vis Guy en ce moment, c'est difficile pour lui ! trancha fermement Luke, l'un des membres de Bison, en fusillant le jeune homme aux yeux vairons, du regard.

Syd, qui assistait continuellement aux disputes au sein du groupe ces derniers temps, pris la parole, las de subir quotidiennement ces tensions.

\- Les gars ça suffit. Riki est parti, Guy perd tous ses moyens et vous vous trouvez encore le moyen de vous engueuler ?! Sérieusement il serait temps qu'on se reprenne un peu en main autrement on va droit dans le mur. Moi non plus je ne suis pas enchanté par la situation actuelle, mais c'est comme ça, et c'est à nous de faire en sorte que ça change.

Luke soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son vieux fauteuil miteux, avant de déclarer :

\- C'est vrai, Syd à raison, on fait tous n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Ce serait bien qu'on...

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et le silence retomba aussitôt sur la pièce, car tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Guy...et Riki ! Aussitôt, les membres de Bison se levèrent et affichèrent des mines perplexes et figées. Kirie fronça les sourcils et manifesta son mécontentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Pourquoi tu l'as ramené chez nous ?!

Guy détourna son regard sur le jeune homme et le fixa d'un regard glacial et mauvais, puis il déclara d'un ton si doucereux qu'il aurait pu faire peur :

\- Sache que Riki va revenir habiter avec nous, et je vous interdis de faire le moindre commentaire à ce propos. Bienvenu à la maison Riki, tu es enfin de retour chez toi.

Reprit le bâtard aux cheveux longs, en caressant la joue de son aimé.

Puis il le soutint pour monter le petit escalier qui menait à la chambre de Guy et referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Enfin, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec Riki, et même si ce dernier était dans un état second, inconscient de tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir, Guy sentait son cœur prêt à exploser tant il était heureux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'allongea sur le lit, incapable de tenir debout une minute de plus. Il ferma les yeux et voulu dormir car sa tête lui tournait et il était totalement désorienté. Où était-il déjà ? Toujours avec Guy ? Oui...il lui avait même semblé entendre la voix de ses anciens amis au loin, mais tout ceci était tellement flou dans son esprit qu'il ne savait pas bien s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Il se mit à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles et Guy vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, à côté de lui, avant de passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Les cheveux de Riki...il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus touché ainsi, mais rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours aussi doux. Puis il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue, descendant jusque dans son cou, pour finir sur son torse, qu'il caressa longuement à travers le tissu de son t-shirt noir.

\- Hn...

Riki remua un peu, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quelque chose, il sentait son corps bien trop faible et son esprit n'était plus clair. Guy se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Riki, je vais prendre à nouveau soin de toi...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs remonta le t-shirt de Riki et caressa enfin la peau de son torse qui était douce et blanche. Ses doigts redessinèrent ses muscles qui frémirent légèrement sous ses caresses, puis, se laissant emporter par son désir, Guy commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Riki. Ce dernier entrouvrit péniblement les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de son ex compagnon pour l'arrêter, mais il n'avait aucune force pour lui résister comme il l'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs étais-ce vraiment Guy qu'il avait face à lui, ou bien était-il en train de rêver tandis que c'était les mains de Iason qui le caressait ? Son estomac se serra. Il voulut se redresser pour recouvrer la raison mais c'était impossible, c'était comme si un poids l'en empêchait et sa tête le faisait trop souffrir pour que le bâtard trouve la force de se débattre.

\- J'ai...froid... murmura simplement Riki, tandis que son pantalon venait de lui être retiré et que la peau de son torse était mise à nue.

Les lèvres brûlantes de Guy se posèrent sur le ventre de Riki, puis du bout des doigts, il effleura son entrejambe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un léger gémissement ce qui fit sourire tendrement Guy.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour, comme autrefois Riki, quand c'était dans mes bras que tu prenais ton plaisir...

La voix du brun s'était faite plus sensuelle, plus enflammée, t il sentait déjà son propre corps s'impatienter de ne pouvoir posséder pleinement Riki tout de suite. Alors, sans plus tarder, Guy fit glisser son boxer à ses chevilles et contempla le corps nu de Riki.

\- Que tu es beau mon Riki...

Le brun l'embrassa sans retenue dans le cou, suçotant sa peau avant de lui laisser sa marque.

Ainsi, pensa-t-il, Riki se souviendrait de leur étreinte lorsqu'il reverrait cette marque bleutée dans son cou. Oui, c'était sa marque, Riki était à lui et à personne d'autre, et ça tout le monde finirait par le comprendre, y compris Riki lui-même. Puis, alors qu'il contemplait toujours le corps dénudé de son amant, le brun se mit soudain à froncer intensément les sourcils. Là...sur le corps de Riki, se trouvait un objet dont il avait entendu parler mais jamais il n'aurait pu le croire s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Maintenant la situation lui paraissait beaucoup plus claire, les réactions étranges de Riki, sa fuite, leur rupture...tout ! La main de Guy glissa de son ventre à sa virilité qui était encerclée d'un anneau de métal surmonté d'une petite pierre bleue...l'anneau des Pets d'Eos, signe distinctif de l'appartenance à un Blondie.

Une rage indescriptible monta en Guy, il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre à mort cet immonde Blondie sur le champ s'il l'avait pu, mais il avait déjà Riki en sa possession, c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Il se dit alors que pour l'anneau il trouverait bien une solution en y réfléchissant bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était reprendre sa place auprès de Riki, et rien d'autre. Alors il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements, avant de venir s'allonger sur son amant, et leurs corps entrèrent enfin en contact, c'était si bon, songea le brun.

Il fit promener ses lèvres sur le torse de Riki, léchant au passage ses deux petits grains de chair qui durcirent sous ses assauts insistants.

\- Hn...I…Iason... murmura Riki, les yeux clos, tandis qu'il sentait son corps réagir au plaisir.

\- Tu l'oublieras mon amour, tu l'oublieras... vint souffler Guy à son oreille, tandis qu'il relevait amplement les cuisses de son amant.

Envahi par le désir de possession et par la frustration qu'il n'avait cessée de ressentir depuis le départ de Riki, Guy voulu s'insinuer dans le corps de son amant sans plus perdre de temps, mais sa dernière once de bonne conscience lui interdisait de le blesser. Alors, il humidifia abondamment ses doigts en les léchant avec envie, puis il vint les placer à l'orée de l'intimité de Riki, avant d'en faire pénétrer un lentement en lui, afin de le préparer pour la suite des évènements. Le bâtard aux cheveux noirs se cambra et poussa un soupir, accompagné de quelques mots susurrés de façon incompréhensive. Le brun fut ravi de lui procurer autant d'effet avec rien qu'un doigt, cependant il remarqua bien vite que le corps de Riki était déjà bien dilaté, surement étais-ce lié à ses ébats précédents avec ce Blondie répugnant. Face à cette idée, Guy fronça les sourcils mais se reprit très vite. Il était inutile de préparer Riki davantage, alors il retira son doigt et y plaça son membre, déjà bien raide, à la place, avant d'entrer en lui d'un vif mouvement de bassin.

C'était si bon de sentir son membre profondément en Riki et cet étau de braise autour de lui. De plus, son amant s'était mis à gémir son ses assauts et cela l'excitait encore plus. Enfin Riki prenait à nouveau du plaisir entre ses bras. Il est vrai que son corps était surement rendu plus réceptif par les effets de l'alcool, mais qu'importe, Riki était à nouveau à lui et pour de bon.

\- Hn...arr...arrête… murmura Riki, qui sentait tout son corps s'enflammer de l'intérieur, tandis qu'il voyait les yeux bleus de Iason se plonger dans les siens et son corps le posséder pleinement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il imaginait dans sa semi-léthargie.

Le bâtard senti soudain une main chaude enserrer son membre et lui imprimer d'intenses mouvements de va-et-vient qui lui firent perdre la tête, encore plus que ce n'était déjà fait.

A présent, Guy le pilonnait plus sauvagement, donnant de larges coups de bassins qui le faisaient s'enfoncer profondément en Riki. Une vague de chaleur incommensurable monta en eux, et Guy ne tarda pas à se libérer profondément en son amant, lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme prendre possession de tout son corps. Riki, quant à lui, jouit entre leurs deux corps, se resserrant intensément sur le membre de Guy, et tâchant un peu leurs ventres et les draps au passage.  
Le brun reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, quant à Riki, il se sentait encore brumeux et totalement vidé. Il ne tarda donc pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, ne tenant plus, il s'endormit, nu contre son ancien petit-ami qui pris soin de les recouvrir tous deux d'un drap.

\- Riki, désormais, je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir, tu es à moi... murmura Guy, avant de sombrer, lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 10 est en préparation... ;-)


End file.
